


Правильный выбор

by toxicant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic, First Time, Horror, M/M, Psychology, Romance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicant/pseuds/toxicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь часто подкидывает нам картишки, чтобы у нас получилось собрать роял-флэш. Кому-то удается. А кто-то остается в проигрыше. Но азартные игры потому и азартные, что мало у кого находятся силы остановиться.<br/>Эду за последние несколько дней удалось собрать немыслимую комбинацию из разномастных карт, и теперь ему необходимо выяснить, что лучше оставить на руке, а что - выкинуть и забыть. Собраться с мыслями мешает темное прошлое, от которого Эд один раз уже сбежал, но теперь оно снова объявилось и решило диктовать свои правила игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Гребаный комикс

**Author's Note:**

> Паранормальные способности, ненастоящий Нью-Йорк, нецензурная лексика.  
> Все персонажи и события вымышлены, все совпадения с какой бы то ни было реальностью - это просто совпадения.  
> Текст написан в соавторстве с Laurence_Hill.  
> Помощь в редактуре предоставляли Mir Charime (Главы 1 и 4) и Tarriga (Главы 1, 2 и 3). Дальнейшая вычитка авторская.

_I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but i'll show you..._  
«Invisible Kid» Metallica

Атмосфера в магазине «Черная вдова» отличается от той, что снаружи: все в темных тонах, потолок оформлен деревом и камнем так, словно помещению лет триста, если не больше; тихо играет рок, в углах светятся черно-белые гирлянды и стоят жутко улыбающиеся скелеты с цилиндрами и банданами на желтоватых черепах, в костюмах и узеньких кожаных платьях на костлявых телах; у кассы толкутся несколько покупателей, и все они обвешаны атрибутикой магазина, хоть отправляй их к нью-йоркскому метро раздавать листовки в качестве рекламы.  
Эдвард Лувон — для коллег и всех остальных просто Эд — работает здесь уже достаточно долго, чтобы умело сливаться с местным контингентом и знать всех постоянных клиентов если не в лицо, то по имени на кредитной карточке.  
В том числе и одного парня, что заходит сюда в последнее время все чаще. И сегодня он снова здесь. Покупает за наличку какую-нибудь дребедень, которую потом, судя по всему, и не носит вовсе. Может, он конкурент, и у него такой же магазин ближе к центру? Или сын увлекается, но малой еще в такие магазины ходить?..  
Эд смотрит на руки парня: нет, кольца нет. Отец-одиночка?  
_Ох, Эдди, ты опять анализируешь. Прекрати. Это просто помешанный на рок-атрибутике мужик. За тобой уже не..._  
_А вдруг он знает, кто ты?_  
На секунду Эду становится дурно, и сердце словно застывает, облепленное вязким холодным ужасом.  
_Возьми себя в руки. Сейчас ты всего лишь работаешь продавцом. Подумай, кому ты сдался? Дыши глубже, улыбайся. Это ведь твоя работа, ну?_  
— Привет. Зарплата карманы жжет? — слова из себя приходится буквально выдавливать, но Эд говорит весьма бодро. И действительно улыбается, можно даже сказать, что искренне.  
Парень неловко улыбается в ответ — больше похоже на извинение за то, что улыбаться он не умеет. У него короткие светлые волосы, такая же светлая щетина на подбородке, широкая челюсть и белые зубы. А еще он определенно больше Эда как в ширину, так и в высоту — к такому трудно привыкнуть, особенно когда большую часть времени Эд проводит с теми, кто едва достает ему до подбородка. Например, его коллеги: Сара, обожающая лоли-платьица, или Вик, обожающий Сару.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Как насчет новинок из серебра?  
Парень переводит взгляд туда, куда указывает Эд — на витрину с кучей украшений. Рассматривает с интересом, спрашивает о стоимости и качестве, кивает на ответы, смотрит на него так, словно они о квантовой физике тут решили поболтать, — глаза серьезные и умные.  
_Такие, как он, сюда не слишком часто захаживают, верно, Эд?_  
Тут парень задает самый неожиданный вопрос:  
— Хочешь пойти на концерт Muse? — и добавляет: — У меня есть билет, продам за полцены.  
Эд даже забывает, о чем они говорили.  
_Ты такие теории выдвигал, Эд, а он всего лишь барыга._  
— Так ты перекупщик? — получается несколько разочарованно.  
— Нет, — он качает головой. — Билеты раскупили за час. Я эти-то два чудом заполучил. Ты бы видел этих ополоумевших фанатов.  
От разочарования не остается и следа, Эд даже подается вперед, словно у них тайный разговор.  
— За полцены, говоришь?  
_Погоди, Эд. А откуда он вообще знает, что ты любишь эту группу? Не потому ли, что он..._  
_Стоп. Твои бывшие работодатели могут знать о тебе все что угодно, но ты же не слушал ничего, кроме одухотворяющей и релаксирующей классики, Эд._  
— За полцены, — парень кивает с серьезным видом. — А еще за пиво и компанию. Как тебе стоимость? Устраивает?  
_Какое шикарное предложение, Эд. Ты потеряешь последний шанс выйти из своей норы и получить хоть немного удовольствия от этой жизни, если не согласишься._  
_Ты его не знаешь, Эд. Все это подозрительно. Не вздумай соглашаться._  
Эд улыбается:  
— Звучит потрясно, но неужели нет кого-то поинтересней, с кем тебе хотелось бы пойти?  
_Ты что, Эд, торгуешься? Он без труда найдет того, кто у него этот билет с руками оторвет. Тем более, за такую цену._  
_И пусть находит. Не надо лишний раз высовываться, Эд, ты знаешь, насколько это опасно. Откажись. Позже ты поймешь, что все сделал правильно._  
_Но..._  
_Правильно то, что привычно, Эд. Не будь идиотом._  
Парень в ответ хмурит брови:  
— Думаешь, я не поспрашивал у друзей? Никто не захотел идти. Хреновые друзья, — чуть улыбается уголком губ, глянув на Эда. — Заниматься перепродажей не слишком хочется. А ты как-то сказал, что... — запинается и проговаривает с некоторым сомнением: — тащишься по ним, поэтому и решил тебе предложить.  
_Ну вот видишь, Эд. Ты всего лишь болтун. Можешь улыбнуться и сказать: «Да». Приятный подарок судьбы._  
_Нет, Эд! Скажи, что ты никак не можешь. У тебя великие планы — потратить остаток жизни на лазанью._  
— Бывает, — Эд пожимает плечами. Хочется потянуть время, чтобы как-то обдумать все, вдруг это правда плохая идея. — Просто это несколько неожиданно. Как тебя вообще зовут?  
— Дэн, — протягивает руку. — А ты... — смотрит на бейдж, проговаривает так, словно челюсть разминает, — Эд.  
— Да, — кивает и протягивает в ответ руку в тонкой кожаной перчатке без пальцев. — Рад познакомиться, Дэн.  
— Взаимно. Давай созвонимся с тобой в субботу, договоримся, где встретиться.  
_Почему бы ему просто не принести билет в магазин, а, Эд? Зачем он все усложняет?_  
_Не надо навязывать ему свои условия. Ты ведь хочешь сходить на концерт за половину стоимости плюс пиво, Эд? Давай, выдави хоть немного благодарности._  
Эд протягивает ему визитку с телефонами магазина. Объясняет это тем, что мобильник всегда при нем и что звонить лучше на тот, который обведен, если Дэн не хочет попасть на хмурого продавца из здешнего отдела мужской одежды: он уж слишком серьезен и Muse воспринимает как ругательство.  
— Так ты не надумал с побрякушками? — двигает бровями Эд.  
— Похоже, не сегодня, — Дэн в очередной раз смотрит на витрину и снова переводит взгляд на него: — Я позвоню.  
Так ничего и не купив, Дэн уходит. А Эд обращает внимание на очередного покупателя: тот высокий, длинноволосый и тощий, но, скорее всего, жилистый, рассматривает осеннее пальто, вывешенное за стеклянной витриной. Только Эд хочет описать ему все прелести данной модели, как тот молча ретируется.  
Не смертельно. Будут еще покупатели. 

Однотипные дни в магазине с привычно выстроенной схемой общения со знакомыми уже людьми, похожие один на другой вечера, включающие в себя поедание пиццы, просмотр сериала и небольшую зарядку перед сном. И вот уже суббота — законный выходной, который абсолютно не на что потратить, кроме тех же самых сериалов.  
Эд среди дня получает звонок с неизвестного номера, когда выходит выносить скопившийся за неделю мусор. Он говорит стандартное:  
— Магазин «Черная вдова», Эд, слушаю.  
— Это Дэн, — раздается из трубки. — Концерт сегодня в восемь. Предлагаю встретиться за час у центрального входа в Мэдисон (Madison Square Garden в Нью-Йорке — прим. авт.).  
Эд на этих словах выкидывает мешок в мусорный бак, разворачивается и хочет идти обратно, как замечает в единственном переулке парня, прислонившегося плечом к стене: он разговаривает по телефону, о чем — не слышно. Но смотрит прямо на Эда. Тот узнает в нем посетителя магазина: те же длинные волосы, та же худая высокая фигура.  
— Х... хорошо, — Эду тут же становится холодно и не по себе.  
_Так. Спокойно, Эд. Сколько раз ты понапрасну шарахался от людей?_  
_Но, кажется, в этот раз чутье тебя не подводит, Эд. Нужно срочно что-то предпринять. Срочно!_  
_Эд, держи себя в руках, не паникуй. Если этот тип от бывших работодателей, он не сможет сцапать тебя просто так._  
Эд старается беззаботно улыбаться, словно ведет непринужденную беседу со старым другом по телефону, но на деле получается пластмассовая улыбка и перепуганный взгляд. Он смотрит вглубь переулка, сует вспотевшую ладонь в карман. Выхода тут два: либо пойти обратно домой, либо через переулок, где стоит незнакомец...  
— Слушай, чем ты сейчас занят? — неестественно громко и весело спрашивает Эд. Голос разносится по «колодцу» звонким эхом, заставляя прикорнувших на одном из карнизов голубей вспорхнуть и, курлыкая, улететь вверх. — Может, накатим перед концертом? Кофе или пиво, на твой вкус.  
_Только не говори, что у тебя полно дел, Дэн, не вздумай._  
Ответ Эд слышит не сразу, зато видит, как парень убирает телефон в карман, продолжая просто смотреть на него.  
— Я думаю, можно, — несколько неуверенно соглашается Дэн. — Не знаю, где ты живешь... Что, если встретимся в центре через час? — Дэн называет бар, адрес, где тот располагается, и ближайшую станцию. — Он совсем недалеко от метро.  
Незнакомец перестает просто стоять и, отлипнув от стены, не спеша идет навстречу Эду.  
— Отлично. Я уже выдвигаюсь, — Эд идет к переулку и искренне надеется, что Дэн сейчас не бросит трубку. — Как твой день сегодня?  
Еще мгновение — и он поравняется с этим парнем.  
Дэн отвечает ему, что все неплохо, только Эд его почти не слышит, когда они с незнакомцем минуют друг друга, направляясь каждый в свою сторону. Сердце на мгновение застревает в горле. Эд слышит, как со скрипом открывается дверь подъезда, и не может сдержать вздох облегчения:  
— Слава богу, — говорит, зачесывая пятерней волосы на затылок, но, обернувшись, он понимает, что незнакомец вошел в тот самый подъезд, где живет сам Эд.  
Голос Дэна из трубки доносится через вату статических помех:  
— Все нормально?  
— Да, — голос Эда снова тихий и почти спокойный.  
_Сейчас тебе лучше уносить ноги, Эд._  
Хорошо то, что на нем куртка, при себе наличка и паспорт (пусть и не настоящий, но он стоит своих денег).  
— Я живу в таком районе, где мусор вынести — целое приключение, — Эда отпускает, стоит ему отойти от дома подальше.  
— Знакомо, — слышно, как Дэн улыбается.  
Они прощаются, и меньше чем через час Эд уже сидит в баре в ожидании Дэна.  
Конечно, он не пошел бы на концерт любимой группы в домашних джинсах с дырками на коленках и в футболке с растянутым воротом и потрескавшимся рисунком Грендайзера. Боже, храни хипстеров: люди думают, что так и надо. Ну хоть душ с утра принял, и то приятно.  
Дэн появляется как раз в тот момент, когда паранойя подсказывает Эду, что пора валить из страны.  
— Привет, — садится за столик напротив Эда. — Странно видеть тебя не в магазине, — ищет в карманах бумажник, вытаскивает и достает два сложенных билета из плотной бумаги, — чтобы ты не думал, что я соврал или вроде того.  
Билеты оказываются не из самых дорогих — в танцпол.  
— Надеюсь, дресскод там отсутствует, — Дэн выгибает бровь.  
Эд потирает подбородок большим пальцем.  
— Ну так мы и не в пафосное заведение идем, — пожимает плечами. Отмечает про себя, что Дэн одет шикарно: конверсы, стильные джинсы, пальто, и под ним виднеется одна из футболок, купленных в магазине «Черная вдова», — черная с белым рисунком: череп, обвитый колючей проволокой. И пахнет он классно — что это за шикарный парфюм? — У тебя потом планы на ночь, или ты хочешь соблазнить Меттью Беллами?  
— Соблазнить? — Дэн даже не улыбается. — Нет. Мы с ним давно встречаемся.  
Эд на какое-то мгновение верит серьезному голосу, и вид у него несколько ошарашенный, но потом понимает абсурдность этого заявления и смеется:  
— Похоже, не все у вас в отношениях гладко: билеты-то в танцпол. Кстати, — Эд достает кошелек из кармана и протягивает Дэну деньги. — Половина, как и договаривались, верно?  
— Верно, — улыбается, и как раз в этот момент подходит официантка, у которой Дэн заказывает пиво и закуски.  
Они пьют и болтают о какой-то ерунде вроде лучших мест для тусовок и просмотренных сериалов часов до семи, а потом — немного навеселе — едут в Мэдисон. Там уже огромная толпа. Парни толкутся среди людей и только минут через двадцать подходят к охранникам. А еще через несколько секунд они оказываются в чертовски огромном, практически полностью заполненном зале.  
Вот-вот начнется что-то грандиозное, что взбудоражит тысячи людей.  
Дэн и Эд оказываются прижаты друг к другу тесной, возбужденной толпой. Через долгие десять минут ожидания яркий свет гаснет, освещая только сцену, на которую под набирающие громкость ликующие крики и девчачий визг выходит группа. Толпа просто в восторге.  
И тут со сцены наконец-то раздаются первые аккорды — начинается иное измерение. 

Спустя полтора часа жаркого кайфа Дэн и Эд — мокрые с ног до головы, но с улыбками и азартом в глазах — вываливаются с такими же, как они, радостными парнями и девушками из Мэдисона.  
— Эдди, может, по пивку? — предлагает Дэн, не переставая улыбаться.  
_«Эдди»? Он это серьезно?_  
_Да плевать. Пусть хоть Девой Марией называет, ты ведь только что побывал на концерте Muse!_  
— А давай, — соглашается Эд.  
Соглашается легко и свободно: после такого веселья ему просто море по колено. Сказать, что он давно так не веселился, — значит ничего не сказать. О том, где он проведет сегодняшнюю ночь, он думать не хочет, он хочет развлекаться. И пиво — это отличная идея.  
_Какая беспечность, Эд._  
_Пьянство и разврат, Эд! Гип-гип, ура!_  
Они идут в ближайший бар. Дым коромыслом, стук бильярдных шаров и пьяный смех. Купив пиво, парни не без труда находят свободный столик.  
— Это было офигенно, спасибо, что твои друзья такие несговорчивые, — Эд улыбается широко и довольно.  
— Да не за что, — смеется Дэн и чокается горлышком своей бутылки о другую. — За шикарный вечер.  
Они еще минут пятнадцать обсуждают, как же было круто, а потом Дэн, закурив, говорит:  
— Я когда снимал квартиру в Восточном Нью-Йорке, думал, что хуже жопы просто не бывает. Одно дело, когда ты ходишь там днем, а другое — ночью. Словно кто-то бесов выпускает на улицы, — смеется невесело и пародирует голос злодея из мультфильма: — время убивать, мои верные слуги. Несите мне кровь! — затягивается и выдыхает дым, смотрит на Эда.  
— Это ты сейчас очень точно описал, — Эд даже смеется.  
_Чего ты веселишься, Эд? Тебе туда еще возвращаться сегодня._  
— Значит, сейчас ты живешь в местечке получше?  
— Верхний Ист-Сайд, — Дэн кивает и приканчивает свою бутылку. — Пойду возьму еще.  
— И мне, — Эд смотрит ему вслед, переваривая услышанное.  
_Да он мажор, Эд. Даже больший мажор, чем все те мажоры, которых ты видел за всю свою жизнь._  
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты не нашел того, кто мог бы купить у тебя билет, — говорит Эд, когда Дэн возвращается за столик.  
— Когда мало друзей, и не такое бывает, Эдди, — он улыбается знакомой виноватой улыбкой. — Но если бы я знал, что ты пойдешь в этом, — указывает на футболку кивком, — то отдал бы предпочтение кому-нибудь другому. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, я поссать.  
Дэн поднимается из-за стола и пробирается через гудящую толпу людей в сторону туалетов, оставляя Эда одного.  
_Да что он вообще знает? Богатенький мудак._  
_Подумаешь. В Мэдисон же пропустили. Там и похуже были экземпляры, да, Эд? Может, он хотел с тобой потом девчонок закадрить?_  
Эд со скуки оглядывает помещение бара и отметает эту мысль: тут и смотреть-то не на кого, честно говоря. Ну разве что та маленькая блондинка с челкой как у Йоланди Фиссер, но такие вряд ли нравятся Дэну.  
_Ты идешь по узкой тропинке, Эд. Не углубляйся в эту тему, не надо..._  
_А вдруг ему нравятся совсем не девчонки?_  
_А ведь тебя предупреждали._  
_Спокойно, Эд, он ясно дал тебе понять, что ты выглядишь как чмо... по крайней мере, в одежде._  
_Есть перспектива остаться без одежды, что ли?!_  
_У тебя в квартире, возможно, произвели обыск, а ты думаешь о том, что тебя уже собираются раздевать. Соберись, Эд._  
Возвращается Дэн, а следом за ним подходит официант:  
— Мы закрываемся, парни.  
Дэн смотрит на наручные часы.  
— А почему так рано? Вы же до четырех работаете.  
— На кухне трубу прорвало, — тот разводит руками и идет к следующему столику.  
Дэн смотрит ему вслед, потом докуривает сигарету и тушит бычок в пепельнице.  
— Раз такое дело, предлагаю продолжить у меня, — улыбается Эду.  
_Отличная идея. И не надо будет переться по темноте в другой конец города. Да еще и неизвестно, ждут тебя дома или нет._  
_Нет, Эд. Ты с ума сошел? Двигай домой, в любом случае ты быстро бегаешь — успеешь скрыться от шпаны._  
Эд потирает живот и морщится, словно уже вступил в неравную схватку с недружелюбными ребятами из темной подворотни. Но не соглашается сразу — он ведь не дурак.  
_А еще вот тебе отличная схема: ты приходишь к Дэну, а тебя уже ждут и говорят: «Выбирай, Эдди, сотрудничество или пожизненное заключение в психушке»._  
Эд даже трезвеет немного, и его вид снова становится несколько настороженным. Дэн, похоже, замечает это, и тут же выставляет руки ладонями вперед.  
— Я знаю, что выгляжу весьма угрожающе, — пытается не улыбаться в этот момент. — И волоком я тебя тащить не собираюсь. У нас все еще свободная страна вроде как.  
— Ты не выглядишь опасным, — Эд указывает на него горлышком бутылки, смотрит, не отводя взгляда. — Но ведешь ты себя подозрительно.  
— Подозрительно? — Дэн выгибает бровь. — Я должен быть смущен этим?  
— Нет. Ты... — Эд делает глоток, давая себе несколько секунд на размышления. — В первый раз встречаю того, кто просто взял и позвал меня на концерт, хотя мы даже не были знакомы, — пожимает плечами, но потом резко выпрямляется. — Ничего такого, я просто...  
— Понятно-понятно, — Дэн откидывается на спинку стула. — Похоже, у тебя тоже немного друзей.  
_Да ни одного нет. Какие друзья вообще? Тем более, когда тебя могут в любой момент схватить за жопу бывшие работодатели._  
— Ты прямо Шерлок, — Эд смеется — получается совсем невесело, и он тут же поджимает губы. Бездумно оглядывает бар, но потом снова смотрит на Дэна. — Может, ты серийный убийца?  
Дэн на этом моменте рот приоткрывает и брови хмурит. Уже хочет что-то сказать, поставив бутылку на стол, но Эд не дает:  
— У меня дурацкие вопросы, не принимай слишком близко к сердцу, — и смеется уже искреннее.  
Дэн ничего на это не отвечает и тоже смеется, покачав головой.  
— Ну так что? Поедешь или нет?  
_Нет! Ты его совсем не знаешь. Он может быть кем угодно._  
_Да! Тебе нужно где-то переночевать. Квартирка в Верхнем Ист-Сайде подойдет. Кто угодно не потащил бы тебя в Мэдисон. Да и не выглядит Дэн, как... как тот тип в подворотне._  
Эд тут же поводит плечами, вспомнив длинноволосого незнакомца.  
— Да, — кивает, подведя тем самым конец внутренней дискуссии.  
На улице стало уже значительно прохладнее, и Эд кутается в свою куртку, пряча руки в карманы.  
— В метро?  
— Не.  
Дэн указывает в сторону одной из припаркованных машинок с шашечками.  
Открывает дверцу и забирается на заднее сидение. Потом называет адрес водителю и расслабленно откидывается на спинку. Во время поездки он иногда смотрит на Эда, который, в свою очередь, немного напряженно вглядывается во все окна подряд и совершенно не поддерживает беседу.  
Доезжают они примерно через полчаса — и то задержались из-за пробок. Таксист высаживает их у одного из невысоких зданий с коваными перилами, обрамляющими каменную лестницу. Дэн расплачивается, и такси, мигнув габаритными огнями, потихоньку уезжает, шелестя шинами по влажному асфальту. Парни заходят в чистый подъезд, каких Эд не видел за свою жизнь ни разу, поднимаются на третий этаж по широкой лестнице, останавливаются напротив черной двери, и Дэн наконец-то впускает Эда в свою квартиру.  
Переступив порог и как следует оглядевшись, Эд наконец-то расслабляется. Нет, его не ждет здесь десяток нежелательных людей. Значит, все уже неплохо.  
— Будь как дома, — сообщает Дэн и кидает ключи на тумбочку. Потом снимает кеды и пальто, последнее кидает на пуфик, и оно моментально сползает на пол, но Дэну плевать, он хочет еще выпить. — Ну так как насчет продолжения? — слышит Эд, а следом предположительно из гостиной раздается стук стаканов и бутылок.  
_Кто сегодня будет пьян как скотина, Эд? Ответ прост, давай, испытай удачу._  
— Да, давай, я не против, — вальяжным тоном говорит Эд и, глянув на кеды Дэна, стягивает свои, наступив на пятки. Он уже сильно навеселе. Последний раз он напивался в колледже, и это вызывает приятные ассоциации.  
Его татуировки в свете гостиной видны во всей красе: рукав на правой — там множество всего, но в основном ветки и птицы, которые разлетаются в разные стороны, на левой — силуэт дерева с длинными корнями и опять же — стайка маленьких птичек.  
Дэн успевает разлить в стаканы скотч и кинуть в них по три кубика льда. Подходит к Эду и протягивает ему один из стаканов.  
— Этому скотчу лет, наверное, больше, чем тебе, — чокается и делает глоток.  
Эд отпивает немного.  
— Крепкая штука, — чуть морщится, глядя на стакан. — Мне кажется, такое стоит как Бруклинский мост. Кто ты, а? — спрашивает у Дэна с улыбкой. — Сын президента? Или тебе принадлежит сеть «Макдональдс»?  
— У меня всего лишь был богатый дедушка, — пожимает плечами Дэн, а потом выходит из гостиной со словами: — Пойдем, покажу кое-что.  
Эд слышит, как Дэн тихо смеется сам себе, и, последовав за ним, видит, как он открывает дверь одной из комнат и проходит внутрь, но почему-то не включает свет. Для непривыкших к темноте глаз Эда тьма кажется кромешной, заставляя его снова вспомнить о своей любимой паранойе. Но вот свет включается, и, переступив через порог, Эд видит, что это одна из спален: вся в белых и серых тонах, включая обстановку — полутораспальную кровать, высокий узкий шкаф, большое зеркало на стене во весь рост. И опущенные до самого пола жалюзи — Дэн поднимает их нажатием одной кнопки на пульте управления, открывая невероятно огромное окно в мир, в котором от света лампы отражаются они оба и эта комната.  
— Иди сюда, — Дэн манит Эда к себе, а потом, сжав плечи ладонями, ставит перед окном, заставляя смотреть на свое нечеткое отражение с глубокими черными тенями. Но Эд не успевает спросить, к чему все это, как Дэн гасит свет, и вот Эд видит улицу-коридор, уходящую вниз темно-синей блестящей полосой и поднимающуюся где-то совсем далеко, со стоящими по обе стороны домами, в которых кое-где уютно светятся окна, создавая иллюзию спящего улья. А в небе — полная бледная луна, мимо которой лениво скользят рваные черные облака.  
Эд смотрит в окно широко раскрытыми глазами, словно он маленький ребенок, впервые увидевший акулу в дельфинариуме. Вид настолько хорош, что хочется прижаться к стеклу руками и носом, а еще лучше — распахнуть окно, чтобы почувствовать ветер кожей, услышать шум ночного города, впитать в себя ощущение бесконечной свободы. У него даже мурашки бегут от предвкушения.  
Он чувствует запах парфюма Дэна и тепло его рук на своей талии, когда тот неожиданно, хоть и осторожно обнимает его сзади, пристроив подбородок на плече.  
— Дэн, — Эд осторожно отстраняет от себя его руки, но держит правую за запястье, — это ты сейчас, потому что навеселе, а рядом только я, или..? — он не может закончить фразу и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
Дэн свободной рукой проводит по бедру Эда на уровне тазовых косточек и, поддев футболку, скользит рукой дальше — по горячей коже, заставляя его поджаться. Стискивает за бок и улыбается, глядя в блестящие в темноте глаза.  
— Или... — держит загадочную паузу, а потом продолжает, — потому что хочу тебя выебать?  
Это слово бьет по мозгам посильнее молотка, и Эд трезвеет на секунду, благодаря темноту за то, что она скрывает его разом вспыхнувшее лицо.  
— Знаешь, я как-то... — прочищает горло, высвобождаясь из рук Дэна, едва не уронив стакан. Отступает на шаг, но упирается спиной в ледяное оконное стекло. — Это не то, что я ожидал услышать, ты уж прости.  
— А что ты хотел услышать? — Дэн нисколько не смущен подобной ситуацией.  
_Чего ему смущаться, Эд? Он бухой и хочет тебя, как он выразился, выебать. Давай-ка ты возьмешь ноги в руки и побыстрее смотаешься отсюда, чтобы не случилось то, о чем ты будешь жалеть до конца жизни._  
_Посмотри в его глаза, Эд._  
В глазах Дэна отражается свет уличных фонарей. Взгляд пробирает до костей — вымораживает своим превосходством и хирургической холодностью. Эд никак не может понять, почему ему настолько противно и страшно видеть это.  
— Я пойду, Дэн, — обходит его, желая побыстрее оказаться за пределами квартиры.  
— Не так быстро, Эдди.  
Тут же Эд чувствует, как все его тело будто сжимает тисками — не причиняя боли, но не давая пошевелиться. Бокал из руки падает на пол, дорогущий скотч разливается по светлому ковролину, прозрачные кубики улетают под кровать и бьются о тумбочку. Руки насильно прижимаются к телу, ноги — друг к другу. Челюсть словно сшивается стальной проволокой, а рот — запечатывается: невозможно ни сказать что-либо, ни закричать.  
_Эд, ты в полной заднице!_  
_Спокойно, Эд._  
_Ты в жопе!_  
_Делай то, что он говорит, и ты выиграешь время._  
_Это пиздец!_  
_Дыши, Эд. Вдох-выдох, ты еще жив._  
Дэн медленно обходит вокруг него, проводит рукой по его пояснице, задрав футболку. И снова смотрит ему в глаза, остановившись напротив.  
— Если мне будет интересно, — Дэн ласково треплет Эда по щеке, — то я тебя не убью. Договорились? Кивни, если понял.  
Эд в таком ужасе, что с трудом кивает. Дэн кивает в ответ, заключая эту нехитрую сделку.  
— Окна и двери закрыты, но ты можешь попробовать их открыть, — улыбается. — Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция, поэтому можешь кричать... Мне нравится, когда кричат, — добавляет он весело. — Комнат всего шесть, плюс кухня и туалет с ванной. Ты можешь или спрятаться, или попробовать напасть, меня устраивают оба варианта. И прежде чем я тебя отпущу, отвечу на один вопрос, который задают все, — он забирается рукой под футболку Эда и проводит по дрожащему животу и груди, задев соски. — Делаю я это просто потому, что мне нравится.  
Дэн убирает от него руку, а через секунду тиски исчезают, оставляя после себя невероятно безмерное чувство свободы.  
Эд в ужасе. Но он столько раз видел трупы, что понимает: все решает время, и если он сейчас будет мешкать, то тоже станет трупом. Поэтому Эд пятится и кидается вон из комнаты. Обратно — в гостиную и коридор, где хватает пальто, так небрежно брошенное Дэном, и несется в самую дальнюю комнату. Сердце стучит оглушительно громко, а пальто кажется безмерно тяжелым.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, Эд запирается, быстро оглядывает помещение и понимает, что оказался в кабинете. Тут у самого окна стоит коричнево-красный массивный стол из дерева, на столе — лампа с вытянутым плафоном. Вдоль одной стены от пола до потолка тянутся полки шкафа, сплошь уставленные книгами, многие из которых сияют золотыми буквами на корешках, у другой стены — черный диван и журнальный столик со стопкой книг. А у окна можно разглядеть дверь в лоджию, которую Эд тут же дергает, — заперто.  
_Это было очевидно, соберись, Эд! Времени мало. Он не говорил, что даст тебе фору._  
Эд обыскивает карманы пальто: мелочь, чеки, пачка сигарет... Ничего особенного, ничего полезного. Затем он стаскивает перчатки и, осторожно вдохнув, сжимает пальто в руках.  
В темноте за закрытыми глазами начинают мелькать картинки, как карты в руках фокусника. Образы задерживаются на миллисекунду, но Эд успевает понять их историю, прожить ее.  
_Вот он видит девушку, которая ему улыбается. А потом они оказываются уже вдвоем на крыше — один на один. Далее — она уже парит на огромной высоте, в ее глазах ужас. И с душераздирающим криком срывается вниз, словно лопаются все нити, удерживающие ее на весу. Алая клякса на асфальте, изломанные руки и ноги и разбитый череп, зеваки, собирающиеся толпой вокруг._  
_Сияние салюта, веселый смех и чей-то поцелуй в щеку._  
_Перепуганный парень, убегающий по золотистому густому лесу. И совершенно неожиданно его сжирает черная земля, раскрываясь под его ногами, словно пасть чудовища. Парень пытается выбраться, его лицо вымазано в грязи, пальцы сгребают холодную землю в поисках поддержки. Его будто кто-то тянет снизу. Он исчезает в земле с глухим криком. Земля выравнивается, и нельзя даже предположить, что здесь кто-то похоронен заживо._  
_Огромные сугробы снега, какие не увидишь в Нью-Йорке. Снег такой яркий, что слепит, а вдали виднеется еловый лес и простой домик из бревен. Из трубы поднимается дым._  
_Снова парень — перепуганный и беззащитный — уже за рулем автомобиля. Машина мчится на огромной скорости по полупустому проспекту, но он не может нажать на тормоз, его ноги словно связаны. Он влетает в стену. Металл рвет его на части, вгрызается в кости, дробит их в порошок. Салон автомобиля с пассажирской стороны остается чудесным образом невредим._  
_Концерт. Где был и Эд. Он узнает себя — мокрого от пота и счастливого от ритмов и голоса солиста._  
Эд отбрасывает от себя пальто, словно гремучую змею, хватает ртом воздух и не сразу понимает, где находится. Его трясет, и он с трудом поднимается на ноги. Из носа течет кровь, капая на футболку, он стирает ее дрожащей рукой.  
_Думай-думай-думай._  
_Чертов телекинез, Эд, что тут думать? Ты труп, Эд! Труп, как все те люди, что снятся тебе по ночам._  
Он хватает лампу, выдергивая провод, и, размахнувшись, кидает в стекло двери, ведущей в лоджию. Она разламывается, а длинная лампочка рассыпается опасными тонкими осколками. По стеклу идет трещина. А в дверь кабинета неожиданно раздается стук:  
— Эдди, ты хочешь поиграть в прятки? — голос у Дэна веселый.  
_Не слушай его! Делай свое дело._  
Напрягая последние силы, Эд хватает журнальный столик. Стекло двери со звоном разбивается, и он, быстро натянув футболку на голову, чтобы не порезать лицо, проползает в образовавшийся проход.  
Естественно, он наступает на осколки босыми ступнями, мгновенно чувствует резкую боль, от которой на пару секунд немеет нижняя половина тела, и оставляет на паркете алые разводы своих следов. Он с ужасом ждет, когда его схватят за пятки, но этого не происходит, и он сваливается в лоджию.  
Здесь прохладно, а в помощь только два плетеных кресла. За стеклом виднеется ночная улица и слышен шум машин.  
_Ты скрывался два года, чтобы попасть в лапы маньяка, Эд. Тебе чертовски не повезло. Когда-нибудь про тебя снимут ситком._  
Дверь комнаты распахивается, Дэн аккуратно подходит к окну, видя кровавые следы, и легко открывает дверь со слабым щелчком замка. Эд отступает в противоположный угол лоджии.  
— Ты захотел потрогать мое пальто голыми руками? — смеется Дэн, заметив, что тот снял перчатки.  
Эд морщится от боли в ступнях, переступает с одной ноги на другую, пачкая пол кровью и не отводя взгляда от Дэна. Прижимает руки к груди, опасно что-то здесь трогать, иначе он может отключиться, если одно из убийств произошло здесь.  
— Зачем... ты убил всех этих людей, Дэн? — с трудом проговаривает Эд.— Тот парень в лесу, что он тебе сделал?  
Дэн моментально меняется в лице: не остается ни капли радости и веселья. Их сменяет шок. И непонимание.  
— Эдди...  
Эда пугает эта заминка даже больше, чем все ранее произошедшее. Он хочет отступить еще на пару шагов, и легкое плетеное кресло бьет краем сидения Эда под колени, заставляя их согнуть помимо своей воли и упасть в него. Дэн берет другое и садится напротив, Эд пытается отодвинуться от него как можно дальше.  
— Я бы хотел попросить прощения. И за это тоже, — невидимая сила подхватывает ноги Эда, задирая их, и он чувствует резкую вспышку боли до самых колен, когда Дэн, даже не поведя бровью, вынимает застрявшие в ступнях осколки стекла — даже самые крохотные. Ноги все еще болят, но уже гораздо меньше. Их тут же возвращают обратно, позволяя Эду сесть удобнее. — Не очень приятно получилось. Ты мог бы сказать, что... что тоже обладаешь даром, и ничего этого не произошло бы.  
Эд ничего не понимает. Когда он уже проснется? Так ведь не бывает в жизни. Он неловко опирается на подлокотники и поджимает ноги к себе, пачкая кровью край сидения.  
— Ты... больной, — только и может сказать Эд.  
Эду кажется, что еще никогда в жизни он не был так напуган и переполнен негативными эмоциями. Все эти люди — они кричали и бились в агонии, он чувствовал каждую их эмоцию и отголосок физической боли. Эд прячет руки под мышками, обнимая себя, чувствуя, как дрожит его тело. Смотрит в глаза Дэну, пытаясь понять, чем он, эмпат, лучше людей, которых убил этот сумасшедший.  
— Зачем ты убиваешь людей? — снова спрашивает он. — Ты маньяк? Как Чарльз Менсон?  
— Эдди... — начинает Дэн так, словно разговаривает с ребенком, — почему ты задаешь этот дурацкий вопрос? Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь ответ: проверка своей собственной силы, измерение ее границ и... превосходство. Разве ты этого не чувствуешь? — Дэн подается вперед, Эд тут же — назад, как по инерции, чувствуя отвращение и страх. — Насколько я понимаю, ты можешь видеть прошлое, можешь чувствовать его, можешь знать о людях _все_. Ты сильнее их всех, — он показывает в сторону улицы, что простирается за окнами лоджии.  
Эду кажется, что он сейчас либо свалится с кресла, либо его вывернет прямо здесь, — одно из двух. Эти люди, те самые слабые люди кричат у него в голове, кричат, не умолкая. И теперь они — часть его воспоминаний, и Эд ничего не может с этим поделать. За два года он уже отвык от подобного, ему сложно справиться. Уже все равно, ждут ли его в той квартире, пусть забирают, куда хотят, лишь бы эти крики прекратились.  
— Я хочу уйти, — бесцветным голосом говорит Эд.  
Он опускает ноги на пол, и в уголках его глаз набухают слезы.  
_Слишком больно._  
Но стоит попробовать подняться, как в голове затухают все лампочки и резко темнеет. Эд чувствует, что ноги его совсем не держат и что это явно обморок. Он пытается остаться в сознании, но шумная звенящая тьма заполняет глаза и уши, погружая тело в блаженное неведение. 

Эд приходит в себя, когда комнату заливает холодный свет осеннего солнца. Он видит, что на полу рядом с кроватью лежит опрокинутый стакан, и моментально вспоминает, где он и что произошло.  
_Ты все еще в филиале ада, Эд. Быстрее сваливай оттуда._  
Он поспешно вылезает из кровати, шипит от боли в ступнях, отмечает, что они плотно забинтованы. Похоже, Дэн проявил вчера немалую заботу. Эд старается ни до чего не дотрагиваться и тихо идет в коридор.  
В квартире стоит тишина. Эд натягивает куртку и кеды, оглядывается в поисках ключей, но их нет. Зато находятся перчатки, и он их поспешно надевает, снова чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности. Дергает ручку двери — заперто.  
— Дэн! — хриплым со сна голосом кричит Эд, но ему никто не отвечает. Он обходит всю квартиру, поочередно открывая все двери, но никого не находит.  
_Чертов псих._  
Какие есть варианты? Попытаться еще раз разбить окно, чтобы свалиться с третьего этажа? На следующее утро во всех газетах напишут: «Друг молодого бизнесмена покончил с собой».  
_Эд, с чего ты взял, что он бизнесмен?_  
_Просто в газетах не пишут «друг маньяка»._  
_Друг... Ха, Эд, он тебе вчера совсем не дружеские отношения предлагал._  
_Заткнись._  
_Чего еще предложишь?_  
_Может, вызвать полицию?_  
_Полиция_ — _это не то место, куда тебе стоит попадать, Эд, так что..._  
Эд идет в ванную, где из зеркала на него смотрит белобрысый, встрепанный и помятый со сна парень с запекшейся под носом, на подбородке и на футболке кровью. Эд снимает куртку и как следует умывается. Полощет рот и горло и чистит зубы пальцем. Он проходит на кухню, со скрипом ступая в кедах по отвратительно чистому паркету, и устраивает тщательный осмотр холодильника.  
Если его до сих пор не убили, значит, в ближайшее время тоже не убьют, можно и расслабиться.  
Дэн приходит примерно через час после бесплодных попыток выбраться из квартиры и поедания съестного из холодильника. Гремит ключами, будто хочет подозвать к себе пса:  
— Эдди, ты еще здесь?  
Эд выходит в коридор. Стоит увидеть Дэна, как желудок бунтует.  
— Могу я пойти домой, или мне надо разгадать какую-то загадку? Пройти испытание на храбрость? — Эд пытается говорить спокойно. После завтрака он чувствует себя лучше, хотя еда в любой момент может оказаться на паркете, если Дэн попробует что-нибудь из вчерашнего. — Мне завтра на работу, знаешь ли.  
— Конечно, можешь, — говорит Дэн таким тоном, словно Эд какую-то ерунду спросил и мог давным-давно выйти, стоило только захотеть. — Но... мы ведь можем иногда встречаться? Ну, ты знаешь, поболтать или еще что, — лицо Дэна, как и его спокойный голос, излучает одну только доброжелательность.  
Эд с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не врезать ему, но понимает, что в этом бою победы не видать.  
_Надо выбраться, просто выбраться. Ты же работал с такими вещами, ты знаешь, как нужно разговаривать с маньяками._  
— Конечно, — кивает и старается улыбнуться. — А теперь мне правда пора.  
Внутренне ожидая какого-то подвоха, Эд подходит к выходу. Ручка просто и легко поддается его руке, дверь со щелчком открывается, но Эд не успевает обрадоваться тому, что сейчас он покинет квартиру психопата, потому что за дверью стоит его «старый знакомый», с которым они встречались в магазине и переулке.  
— О, ты все еще здесь, — неожиданно говорит незнакомец, глянув на Эдди. Тот успевает заметить, что сегодня волосы собраны в хвост и на шее виднеется край черной татуировки.  
А потом Эда откидывает в сторону, оглушив при этом яркой вспышкой света и шума, и он группируется, прикрывая голову руками, ослепнув на несколько секунд. Чувствует кожей статическое электричество: волоски на теле встают дыбом, и пахнет озоном. Но проходит секунда за секундой, ничего не происходит, в ушах стоит противный звон, и он приоткрывает один едва видящий глаз, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
Но Эду не позволяют осмотреться — грубо хватают за локоть и дергают, уводя за собой к лестнице. Он может только заметить белый полупрозрачный дым из квартиры, дверь которой остается распахнутой.  
— Ногами шевели, — его тянут за собой сильнее, едва не роняя.  
Эд быстро соображает, что к чему, и, придя в себя, бежит чуть ли не быстрее своего попутчика. Оказавшись на улице, они направляются в сторону метро сквозь толпу, пересекая дорогу перед сигналящими автомобилями.  
— Да не мчись ты как в жопу укушенный, — парень дергает его за куртку, заставляя сбавить шаг, когда они оказываются на противоположной стороне и метрах в двухстах от дома Дэна. Потом быстро поводит языком сначала по одной своей ладони, затем по другой и приглаживает волосы Эда, торчащие в разные стороны от статики. — Так лучше. А с тем уродом не советую больше пересекаться, — кивает в сторону дома, откуда они сбежали, — что бы он тебе ни предлагал.  
Эд прикрывает глаза и медленно вдыхает, стараясь восстановить дыхание, а потом внимательно смотрит на незнакомца: при таком близком расстоянии получается снизу вверх.  
— Ты кто такой? И что там только что произошло? — указывает в сторону дома, откуда они выбежали.  
Парень молча сует ему в руку визитку. Глянув на нее, Эд видит, что в случае мигрени следует звонить в компанию по переработке мусора. И телефон.  
— Не спрашивай, — морщится в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Эда, кивает, чтобы шел следом, и, направляясь в сторону метро, представляется: — Мое имя Айзек. И я спас тебя от Дэнни.  
— От психопата-убийцы, ты имеешь в виду? — поправляет его Эд, чувствуя непонятную злость на Айзека за то, что тот называет то чертово чудовище так ласково.  
— Да, именно.  
— Ты его убил?  
— Я бы его убил, но не могу. Никто не может. Дэнни — очень жуткая тварь в том плане, что у него охренительно сильная способность, — достает сигарету, закуривает — дым летит в сторону Эда. — Будешь? — протягивает Эду раскрытую пачку красных Лаки Страйк.  
Эд качает головой, отказываясь.  
_Эд, беги, пока не поздно. Ты уже один раз поверил. Да и кто называет маньяка «Дэнни»?_  
_Но тебе надо знать точно, Эд. Ты уже один раз от него сбежал, а, видимо, зря._  
Айзек быстро докуривает и на ходу бросает дымящийся бычок в урну перед спуском в метро. Кашляет, бьет себя по груди, видимо, чтобы эффективнее бронхи пробить. Некоторые прохожие оборачиваются испуганно.  
— Чертова простуда, — беспардонно сплевывает на пол. — Езжай домой, Эд. И веди себя тихо. Про тебя не забыли и ждут обратно в любой удобный день.  
Эд смотрит на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
— Ты один из них? — спрашивает почти безэмоционально, но сам чувствует, как у него горло сжимается и руки в карманах холодеют, словно в них сыпанули пригоршню льда.  
Они спускаются в подземку, и вот-вот должен появиться поезд. Айзек, по-видимому, больше заинтересован быстро освещающимся туннелем, чем вопросом Эда, поэтому отвечает не сразу и не слишком охотно:  
— Я такой же, как и ты, поэтому не думай, что ты один глотнул дерьма в этой жизни.  
Последние слова почти заглушает гудок и шум поезда. Из хвоста Айзека от ветра выбиваются несколько прядок, а Эду соринка попадает в глаз: он болезненно зажмуривается, пытается убрать ее, а когда снова раскрывает глаза, то не видит Айзека нигде — вокруг только толпа куда-то спешащих и уставших людей.  
_Отлично, Эд, ты умер и попал в гребаный комикс._


	2. Глава 2. Джоуи

_Invisible kid_  
 _Suspicious of your touch_  
 _Don't want no crutch,_  
 _But it's all too much._  
«Invisible Kid» Metallica

Теперь все становится опасным.   
Эд невольно вспоминает первые дни, когда оказался на свободе, — вдалеке от организации и с огромным выбором дорог, по которым можно бежать сломя голову, лишь бы его снова не поймали. Но после запроса о паспорте с новым именем ему заламывают сумму, которая больше им накопленной раза в два, и это очень плохо.   
Если Айзек знает, кто он, то теперь и бывшие работодатели могут засечь его на границе или на любом посту дорожной полиции — это понятно даже ребенку. Значит, безопаснее остаться в Нью-Йорке, но обрубить концы настолько, насколько это возможно.   
Первым делом Эд увольняется из магазина и переезжает в другой район. За полторы недели, в течение которых он заканчивает свои дела на работе и возится с перевозкой вещей, он почти не спит: его донимают тяжелые сны. Один и тот же кошмар: как он бежит через лес, цепляясь за ветки и оглядываясь в страхе, что его вот-вот поймают. И в конце концов проваливается в зыбкую землю по пояс, цепляется руками за ледяную почву, едва не ломая пальцы от напряжения, пытаясь выбраться. А потом он видит над собой чей-то высокий силуэт, и земля затягивает его вниз, засыпаясь в горло, лишая возможности кричать... Каждый раз он просыпается среди ночи — дрожащий от страха и с ледяной испариной по всему телу.   
На новом месте работы — в ботаническом саду — все проходит просто замечательно. Настолько замечательно, что Эд начинает чувствовать подвох, но все так, как оно есть: приятные коллеги, отличная бригада, прекрасные ароматы цветов, зелени. Спокойствие, благодать и умиротворение от неторопливой, пусть и немного занудной работы.  
Так проходит неделя, потом две. Эд чувствует себя совершенно другим человеком. Вместе с новыми впечатлениями и людьми пережитое постепенно затирается, отступая, но не исчезает. Эд знает, что расслабляться рано, но... как же хочется вздохнуть спокойно.   
Он вникает в ритм местной жизни, общается с коллегами и, естественно, узнает все последние новости и сплетни. Например, обещают увеличить зарплату или что сексуальную тридцатипятилетнюю Эллен Хогельман — начальницу отдела кадров — потрахивает некий смазливый Джоуи, который работает в этой же бригаде, но сейчас находится в отпуске. Последний факт заставляет Эда жутко завидовать незнакомцу, ведь он еще прекрасно помнит мисс Хогельман, которую он успел разглядеть во время своего собеседования: длинные ноги, худое тело, скрытое офисной одеждой, блестящие от помады мягкие губы и открытая притягательная шея.  
И в один прекрасный день в эту новую жизнь, наполненную людьми, ароматами орхидей и мечтами о прекрасном времяпрепровождении в отделе кадров, вдруг вклинивается кто-то неожиданный.  
— Привет, — раздается мужской голос прямо над ухом.   
Когда Эд оборачивается, он видит стоящего чуть ли не над ним темноволосого парня с доброжелательной улыбкой на веснушчатом лице. Он в точно такой же форме – черный комбинезон и темно-зеленая футболка, разве что штанины подвернуты до колен.  
— Привет, — немного удивленно кивает Эд, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Парень протягивает руку: на запястье тонкий кожаный браслет.  
— Джоуи. Или Джо — как хочешь.  
Тут Эд понимает, о ком были все эти разговоры. Примечательно, что Джоуи явно моложе Эллен — лет на десять, а еще ниже Эда — сантиметров на пятнадцать.   
Он сдергивает грязную перчатку и пожимает его руку в ответ:  
— Эдвард. Можно Эд.  
— Приятно видеть новые лица, когда возвращаешься из отпуска, — парень прямо пышет позитивом. — Я собираюсь на обед, хочешь со мной? — и, похоже, хочет завести новое знакомство.  
— Почему бы нет, — пожимает плечами Эд. Ему интересно пообщаться с тем, кто так приглянулся героине его эротических фантазий последних дней.  
И вот они уже сидят в шумной столовой. За их спинами хохочут рабочие из хозяйственного отдела, а неподалеку щебечут девочки из финансового.  
— А ты не из брезгливых, — иронично подмечает Джоуи, кивнув на руки Эда в тонких кожаных перчатках, которые тот надел вместо садовых.  
— Они удачу приносят: если еда фиговая, точно не отравлюсь, — он глупо улыбается и вонзает вилку в жареную рыбку. «А еще можно избежать некоторых слишком откровенных сцен между поваром и одной из официанток», — добавляет про себя, вспоминая, как его стукнуло, стоило взяться двумя руками за поднос.  
— Мне тут уши прожужжали, что ты вроде из Франции, — Джоуи мило улыбается, но зеленые глаза смотрят внимательно. — Далеко тебя занесло.   
— Это точно, — говорит Эд, глядя сквозь стол, словно ему отлично видны апельсиновые рощи, море и порт в Ле-Канне. — Но, знаешь ли, не жалею.  
— Скучаешь по дому? — просто спрашивает Джоуи, похоже, заметив его грустный взгляд. — Не скучай, Америка прекрасна.  
Смотрит в окно, задумчиво похрустывая салатом.   
Эд пьет черный кофе, предварительно высыпав туда довольно внушительное количество сахара. Он вдруг спохватывается, что не задает все те милые вопросы, которые нужно задавать, когда с кем-то знакомишься… Если это не маньяк.  
 _Да, там с общением все было нормально, Эд. О, привет! Я был в опасности! М, концерт! О, я снова в опасности! И никаких вопросов вроде…_  
— Куда ездил в отпуск?  
Джоуи смотрит на наручные часы, отмечает, что есть еще минут пятнадцать для разговоров ни о чем, поэтому подпирает голову рукой, глядя на Эда.  
— К родным в Оклахому. Поживешь в Нью-Йорке, а потом возвращаешься туда, откуда начал, и все кажется чрезвычайно... другим. Но с Францией, я думаю, все совсем наоборот, — смеется.  
— А чем вообще занимаешься, кроме цветочков? — улыбается Эд.  
 _Давай будем честными, Эд, у тебя нет времени заводить друзей, ты уже один раз попытался. Хочешь, расскажу, чем все закончилось?_  
— Дай-ка подумать... Всё подряд? Пейнтбол, баскетбол, плавание — и это только утром.  
— Ого! — искреннее восхищение.  
 _Вот это жизнь, Эд. Что бы ты рассказал ему? «Я ем и читаю»? «И это только утром. Вечером я еще и дрочу перед сном, а когда нет настроения, складываю оригами»._  
 _А когда хочешь хорошенько повеселиться, есть отличная идея — оригами во время секса…_  
 _Ну ты и затейник, Эд._  
 _Заткнись, пожалуйста._  
— Ты сам-то нашел себе занятие по душе? — Джоуи смотрит на него взглядом благодарного слушателя.   
— Я…   
_Давай, Эд. Как репетировали: «Оригами и дрочка». Это не вызовет подозрений, но отвадит всех потенциальных маньяков._   
_Или наоборот?_  
— Складываю оригами, — Эд пожимает плечами, мол, ничего лучше не нашлось, до меня все разобрали.   
Джоуи коротко смеется.  
— А ты любишь отрываться, я смотрю, — тут же выставляет руки ладонями вперед, словно обороняясь, когда Эд закатывает глаза. — Каждому свое. Я, например, в школе только комиксы читал. И… мать думала, что я наркоманю, потому что деньги уходили на новый выпуск «Человека-паука» или «Людей Икс», — улыбается задумчиво, глядя мимо Эда, но через две секунды снова возвращается в настоящую реальность. — Как тебе тут вообще?   
Эд допивает кофе, поправляет перчатку.  
— Отлично, — чуть улыбается. — Коллектив хороший, особенно отдел кадров радует, — смотрит на Джоуи как ни в чем не бывало.   
Тот складывает руки на столе, поджимая губы, и подается вперед, отчего Эд невольно упирается в спинку стула с желанием сохранить свое личное пространство в идеальном состоянии. Взгляд Джоуи серьезный, но с хитрецой.   
— Наслушался, о чем здешние треплются? — голос тихий.   
_Вау, он даже не предполагает, что про отдел кадров можно просто так говорить, а не с какими-либо намеками на его служебный роман._  
 _Но… ты же явно намекаешь на его служебный роман, Эд._  
 _Пф-ф…_  
— Это не мое дело в любом случае, — пожимает плечами Эд. — Переживаешь из-за слухов?  
Джоуи отстраняется, откидываясь на спинку стула. Похоже, он доволен мнением Эда.   
— Кто бы что ни говорил, а меня все устраивает. Да и не только меня, — и двигает бровью так, что Эд так и слышит продолжение: «Если ты понимаешь, о чем я».  
 _Вот ведь повезло коротышке, а…_  
Весь день проходит в привычном русле, разве только Джоуи иногда забалтывает, таскает за собой в курилку, треплется о том о сем, и порой Эд даже не слышит, что он говорит, достаточно просто веселого голоса и ауры оптимизма рядом, и от этого время движется чуть быстрее.  
Эд приходит домой без сил, как и в любой другой день после двенадцатичасовой работы, может только поесть без особого аппетита и лечь спать. Так проходит еще несколько дней, только теперь все спокойные двенадцать часов работы трое через трое заполняет Джоуи. Эду, если честно, нравится Джоуи и то, как он легко относится к жизни; ему интересно с ним болтать, что-либо обсуждать. И Эд видит, что он для Джоуи, словно отдушина: не сказать, что у него были такие же взаимоотношения с кем-то еще из их бригады. Поэтому вдвойне приятно, что их смены полностью совпадают.   
И постепенно все переживания растворяются благодаря новому человеку в жизни Эда. Перестают мучить кошмары, получается даже высыпаться в выходные, а не лежать целыми днями в постели, не находя в себе сил и желания подняться и хотя бы приготовить себе поесть. 

— В эти выходные собрались с друзьями к озеру Онтарио. Можем и тебя взять, если не знаешь, чем свободное время занять, — предлагает Джоуи, разглядывая свой бутерброд.   
В столовой привычно шумно. Парни сидят за столом рядом с окном, периодически глядя на работников, сгребающих пожухлые листья снаружи.  
— Я занят, но спасибо за предложение, — Эд виновато улыбается, внутренне содрогаясь при мысли, что его снова могут заманить в ловушку.   
_Нет, спасибо. Озеро... Озеро — это отличное место, чтобы играть в те игры.  
Опять двадцать пять. С Джо ты общаешься уже достаточно. Он не похож на маньяка, Эд. _  
_Дэн тоже не был похож на маньяка, пока вдруг не решил порвать тебя на кусочки._  
Мысли Эда уплывают в сторону Дэна и его жертв, возвращая внутреннее беспокойство и нарастающее чувство страха за свою жизнь.  
Джоуи недовольно хмурится: видимо, нечасто ему отказывают в подобном.  
— Мы дом уже забронировали, — прерывает он невеселые размышления Эда. — Будем жарить сосиски и мясо на гриле, играть на гитаре, орать песни и... — чуть понижает голос, — бухать и курить, но последнее по желанию, никто никого не заставляет. А вот все остальное — обязательная программа. Да нас там даже лодками обеспечат, чтобы рыбу ловить! Эд, чем ты таким важным занят, чтобы пропустить все это? — в зеленых глазах читается искреннее недоумение.  
Эд трет висок.   
_Да ничем. Просто веселье после концерта не задалось._  
 _Эд, он убил их, они все ему верили. И Дэну поверил даже ты — человек с паранойей в крови. И, возможно, сейчас он снова кого-то убивает. Тебе не цветочки надо сажать и не с незнакомцами рыбу удить, а засадить этого маньяка за решетку, так что звони Айзеку._  
 _Обостренное чувство справедливости, Эд? Что ж ты тогда не вернешься обратно на свое любимое место работы, где то и дело лично для тебя показывают особо кровавые происшествия?_  
 _Но это ведь совсем другое…_  
— Предложение, конечно, очень заманчивое, но у меня вторая работа, — выкручивается Эд. — Не уверен, что меня отпустят, и не хочу обнадеживать.  
— Оу... — разочарованно выдает Джоуи, даже не расспрашивая, что это за работа, хотя Эд никогда до этого момента и не упоминал про нее. — Но ты все-таки уточни, вдруг получится, — снова смотрит на часы. — О, все, пора копать грядки, — подытоживает бодро, хватает поднос, ставит его к грязной посуде и вместе с Эдом идет на выход.  
Теперь от переживаний сны Эда снова затопляются кошмарами. Так проходит еще два дня, за которые Эд, одолеваемый ночными ужасами и мыслями о том, что он обязан, хотя и не должен спасти мир, становится похож на бледного зомби с кругами под глазами и единственным желанием — наконец-то снова выспаться. И ровнехонько перед выходными Джоуи в очередной раз приглашает его на обед и спрашивает:  
— Как там с подработкой? Получилось разрулить? — смотрит на Эда слегка озабоченно.  
Тот совершенно не помнит, что наговорил пару дней назад, поэтому просто кивает, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть удивление:  
— Да.  
 _Что? Какая еще подработка?_  
— Так это же классная новость, — улыбается Джоуи, явно довольный. — Тогда сегодня собирай вещи, а завтра уже выдвигаемся. Ты успеешь?  
Эд тут же понимает, что сам загнал себя в ловушку.  
 _Так, Эд. Это ты сейчас что, согласился ехать неизвестно куда неизвестно с кем?_  
 _Получается так, но, погоди, об этой поездке знает весь отдел. Вряд ли бы Джо и вся его компания стали бы так подставляться._  
 _Л — логика!_   
— Конечно, — снова кивает Эд, успокоившись наличием свидетелей. — Вполне.  
Может, хоть там он выспится?

Вечер Эд проводит в сборах. Трусы, носки, любимый свитер с оленями — это все с собой в рюкзак, туда же пару книг (ну а вдруг?). Утром он в походных штанах цвета хаки и теплой клетчатой рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами стоит на улице возле станции метро, где они с Джоуи договорились встретиться. Позевывает, пьет кофе из пластикового стаканчика с желтой буквой «М» и читает толстенькую книжку одного известного автора.  
Ему сигналят из подъехавшего здоровенного пикапа. Из окна размашисто машет рукой Джоуи, высунувшись чуть ли не по пояс. Когда Эд закидывает рюкзак в кузов, а сам забирается на заднее сидение, он видит четверых незнакомцев. Ему дружно говорят: «Привет», а Джоуи его со всеми знакомит: Рэйчел, Энди — девочки младше Эда, Марк и Ник — парни лет двадцати семи, в общем, его ровесники. Ник за рулем, Марк листает карту в поисках короткого пути. А девочки с интересом начинают спрашивать про Францию и багеты.  
— Ну ты понимаешь — багеты, — с явным намеком проговаривает Энди, отчего Рэйчел смеется вместе с Джоуи.  
За пять часов поездки они успевают вздремнуть, сыграть в города, остановиться у заправки, купить воды, сигарет и посетить туалет, спеть парочку дурацких дорожных песен. Эд поначалу тушуется, но быстро втягивается в общее веселье. Нет, конечно же, он умеет веселиться, просто раньше было не с кем. Рассказывает пару анекдотов, поет вместе со всеми. Далеко не душа компании, но уж точно не занудный задрот, каким кажется иногда, когда погружается в свои мысли.  
Когда они прибывают на место, Эд видит дом, снятый на эти двое суток: двухэтажный, прямо над озером — ступеньки с заднего крыльца ведут к спуску на пляж. Все помятые, но счастливые; выбираются из пикапа, хватают вещи и бегут занимать самые удачные комнаты. Естественно, с борьбой, криками и смехом.  
Видимо, все устали от рутины.  
Эду и Джоуи достается комната на первом этаже с двумя кроватями и окном, выходящим прямо на сияющее в свете бледного солнца озеро.  
— У тебя веселые друзья, — говорит Эд, выкладывая книги на тумбочку, чтобы иметь возможность достать остальное.  
— О, спасибо, приятно, что ты заметил, — Джоуи же просто кидает сумку на кровать, которую он, видимо, застолбил, и уходит из комнаты, оставляя дверь открытой. — Кстати, если сеть не наладили, то связь здесь несколько хреновая, — громко сообщает Эду из кухни, шелестя пакетами и гремя бутылками, — так что в фэйсбук на эти два прекрасных дня доступ закрыт.  
Эд не слишком рад таким перспективам как отсутствие связи, но вида не подает. Да, они — шестеро молодых людей на озере, не хватает только...  
 _Хватит, Эд!_  
— Отлично, — говорит он, присоединяясь к Джоуи на кухне. — Отдохну от поклонниц, а то их навязчивые письма… ну ты понимаешь, — улыбается.  
Джоуи смеется, а потом со второго этажа спускаются остальные. Начинаются приготовления: выбирают место для посиделок вокруг костра, договариваются насчет аренды пары лодок и снастей для рыбалки, занимаются приготовлением шашлыков, маринуя мясо. Рэйчел и Марк ставят палатку во внутреннем дворике, попеременно то ругаясь, то целуясь прямо на этой самой еще не собранной палатке.  
День пролетает незаметно, Эд успевает порыбачить с Джоуи и Ником, а когда начинает темнеть, они уже всей компанией жарят шашлыки и поют под гитару.  
Рэйчел играет какую-то неизвестную Эду песню, ей подпевает Энди, и сливающиеся женские голоса под мягкую мелодию погружают всех парней в некое подобие неги. Когда девочки заканчивают, Марк в образовавшейся тишине произносит с придыханием:  
— Будто лесби-эротику посмотрел.  
Это вызывает смех, и ощущение легкости пропадает, уступая место азарту: что будет дальше?  
— Кстати, вы знали, что в этом городе люди иногда пропадают? — неожиданно спрашивает Ник.  
— То есть? — Энди принимается грызть ноготь. С короткой мальчишеской стрижкой, в оранжевых отблесках огня кажется, что она — совсем подросток.  
— Ну исчезают без следа годов с пятидесятых. Местные, естественно, думают, что это какая-то чертовщина, а власти только руками разводят. Ни одного человека — ни живого, ни мертвого — не нашли до сих пор.  
— Ник, этой байкой никого не напугаешь, — фыркает Джоуи, закуривает.  
— А ты знаешь историю пострашнее? — выгибает тот брови, явно огорченный, что его страшилку так нагло забраковали.  
— Да, — отвечает, выдыхая дым, и просто молчит, явно наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием. — Вот что я скажу: эта не байка про какого-то там уже устаревшего Джека Потрошителя. Это нечто действительно... ужасающее.  
— Вот позер, — тихо смеется Рэйчел, но Джоуи смотрит на нее, и девушка даже улыбаться перестает — настолько у парня черные и пугающие глаза в свете костра.  
Потом Джоуи обводит взглядом всех остальных.  
— Вы слышали про Невидимого Палача?  
Эду сразу становится не по себе от тона его голоса. По спине пробегает холодок, и, кажется, что кто-то уже близко: невидимый и быстрый. Быстрее, чем бег сильных ног по лесной тропинке в осеннем лесу...  
 _Эд, Э-э-эд! Это просто страшилки у костра, опомнись. Ты отдыхать приехал, а не загоняться._  
Эд растирает онемевшие руки и внимательно смотрит на Джоуи в ожидании рассказа. Тот, выдержав интригующую паузу, начинает:  
— Он может появиться в любое время, будь это день или ночь. А увидеть его можно только перед самой смертью — он специально показывается тебе, зная, что ты никому уже не расскажешь правду, — Джоуи смотрит на всех по очереди на каждой последующей фразе. Его потемневшие глаза останавливаются на Эде, и он продолжает: — Ему ничего не стоит уничтожить тебя. Для него это как щелчок пальцами, словно он может управлять воздухом и пространством, — в подтверждение в костре лопается одно из поленьев, выбрасывая в воздух искры, и кто-то из девочек тихо вскрикивает.  
Джоуи отводит взгляд, переключив его на другого.  
— Говорят, что он гонит своих жертв вглубь леса, заставляя их бежать что есть сил для спасения своей жизни. И когда они совсем выдыхаются, он может начать свою любимую часть, — Джоуи замолкает, создавая напряжение, и через несколько долгих секунд говорит тихо, словно их могут подслушать: — Он заставляет их молить о смерти под треск их собственных костей.  
Девчонки на этом моменте испуганно выдыхают, прижавшись друг к другу. Все остальные напрягаются.  
— Но не бойтесь, — вдруг улыбается Джоуи привычной веселой улыбкой. — Он казнит только тех, кто о нем знает, — и тут же меняется в лице. — О черт...  
Эду кажется, что его сейчас стошнит: рассказ Джоуи так четко переплетается с тем, что видел его разум, когда он соприкоснулся с тем пальто...  
 _Это всего лишь совпадение. Рассказ вообще не об этом, Эд. Успокойся, бухни, и все пройдет._  
Благо в свете костра никто не замечает бледного лица Эда, да и перепуганные девчонки — это куда интереснее.  
Все начинают обсуждать историю: вагон вопросов, шуток, восклицаний. В какой-то момент кончается пиво, и Джоуи обязуется притащить еще из холодильника, и Эд решает пойти вместе с ним.  
Оказавшись в полутемной кухне, где на стенах отражается рыжий свет костра, он спрашивает, стараясь, что бы его голос звучал беззаботно:  
— Откуда ты знаешь эту историю?  
Джоуи выставляет бутылки на столик, они запотевают спустя пару секунд, и уже нестерпимо хочется глотнуть пивка. Вопрос его немного удивляет, но он играет роль до конца:  
— Думаешь, это просто выдумка? — усмехается. — А зря.  
— Я не думаю, что это выдумка, — серьезно говорит Эд. — Я хочу знать, откуда ты знаешь эту историю, — его голос звучит настойчиво, и он осознает это, надеясь, что отшутится потом, но сейчас ему надо знать.  
Джоуи захлопывает холодильник, поворачивается к Эду всем телом и опирается руками на столик между ними, где стоят несколько бутылок пива.  
— Ты перепил, Эд? Это же просто крипота, — берет четыре бутылки, кивает на остальное. — Твоя часть.  
— Подожди, — Эд удерживает его за руку, и Джоуи ощущает холод его ладони. — Просто скажи мне, ты прочитал это в интернете, или кто-то рассказал?  
— Именно эту — рассказали. Так же в компании и перед костром. Истории идут от одного к другому, как в темные времена, верно? — Джоуи подмигивает, стараясь сбросить это странное напряжение. — Это же выдумка, Эд. Ничего общего с реальностью.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Эд изо всех сил улыбается. — Не обращай внимания, извини, что докопался. Тебе ее здесь рассказали? Я имею в виду, в этих местах?  
Джоуи ставит бутылки обратно на столик, берет Эда за плечи и сжимает их пальцами, как бы успокаивая.  
— Нет, не в этих. Отдыхали в другом городе, там я и наслушался всякого, — чуть улыбается. — Если хочешь сказать, что боишься спать один, то не стесняйся. Я, может, только для подобного эффекта такие вещи и рассказываю, — поигрывает бровями.  
Эд действительно успокаивается, и мышцы под пальцами Джоуи расслабляются.  
— Нет, эти кровати слишком узкие для двоих, но мы можем посчитать ночью звезды на крыше, — отвечает Эд, не оставаясь в долгу, и подмигивает Джоуи. — Пойдем, а то ребята решат, что нас съели, — тянется забрать пиво со стола.  
Джоуи прижимает его ладонь к столу своей, а его губы — горячие и сухие — накрывают губы Эда. Мимолетный поцелуй, про который думаешь, что просто показалось, потому что в следующую секунду Джоуи берет бутылки и идет на улицу.  
Эд смотрит ему вслед несколько удивленно.  
 _Эд, почему тобой вдруг стали интересоваться мужчины?.._  
 _Да ладно, он-то не маньяк._  
 _У тебя явно снизилась планка, Эд._  
Но в любом случае продолжать торчать в доме, когда все развлекаются снаружи, несколько глупо, поэтому он хватает оставшееся пиво и идет следом.  
Перед костром все еще по разу пробуют рассказать страшилки, но ни одна из них не кажется Эду такой же отвратительно-пугающей и настоящей, как та, что рассказал Джоуи. А сам Джоуи не показывает ничем, что между ним и Эдом что-то произошло на кухне, отчего хмелеющему Эду все больше начинает казаться, что ничего и не было, и это просто игры его пьяненького сознания.  
Поют под гитару еще пару песен, жарят сосиски, а Энди в свете костра принимается разглядывать чужие руки в попытке угадать прошлое и будущее. Что удивительно, все восхищенно и весело поддакивают, мол, так оно и было.  
— А расскажи про Эдди? — Рэйчел треплет ему волосы на затылке. — Ты же не против, красавчик?  
— Ох уж эти французы, — как-то обиженно хмыкает Марк.  
— Марк, ты — моя любовь навеки! — Рэйчел сразу же идет к своему парню, падает к нему в объятья, пафосно взмахнув пушистыми рыжими волосами, и дальше можно не смотреть, и так все понятно — пьяная романтика.  
— Если хочешь, могу погадать, — Энди протягивает Эду свою ладошку. Тот соглашается, снимает перчатку и протягивает ей руку. Энди берет его ладонь в свои, загадочно улыбается и проводит пальцами по линиям, будто и правда может что-то видеть в них.  
— Ты... Долгое время ты был там, где быть не хотел. И у тебя об этом неприятные воспоминания — до сих пор, — Энди хмурится, легко ведет ногтем большого пальца по линии жизни. — Они тебя никогда не оставят. Но в этом есть и светлая сторона, — неловко улыбается, глянув Эду в глаза, и снова смотрит на ладонь, кажется, слегка покраснев, — тебя ждет настоящая любовь, если ты сделаешь правильный выбор. И... — касается линии судьбы и тут же меняется в лице: на нем — нескрываемый ужас. — О... Ох ты ж блядь!  
Все моментально обращают внимание на восклицание Энди, потому что до Эда ни у кого не было чего-то такого же, видимо, яркого и впечатляющего. Энди резко поднимает взгляд и отпускает руку Эда, словно держала в руках ядовитую змею. Криво улыбается, словно еще пребывает в шоке — губы дрожат, а в глазах — еле подавляемый страх.  
— Мне надо… Я отойду, — она поднимается и быстро уходит в дом. Видно, как она вытирает лицо рукавами толстовки. Ник тут же кидается за ней, окликая.  
— А ты с сюрпризом, да? — неожиданно спрашивает Джоуи, а потом улыбается, хотя видно, что он озадачен. — Не принимай близко к сердцу, это всего лишь игра.  
Марк и Рэйчел тоже посмеиваются, пытаясь сказать, что Энди могла просто нагнать страху. Эд, который только-только расслабился под действием алкоголя, снова начинает нервничать. Он смущенно и виновато улыбается Джоуи и Рэйчел с Марком, но он словно не здесь.  
 _Эд! Сколько за жизнь ты видел гадалок, провидцев и прочей мишуры? Это несерьезно, Эд._  
 _И все же есть Айзек, в конце концов, есть Дэн. Вдруг Энди действительно может видеть будущее или прошлое?_  
 _Ох, тогда, если она видела хоть часть дерьма, что ты пережил, пусть Ник утешает ее как следует. Но… Если будущее, Эд, ты должен знать. Тебе необходимо знать._  
Эд решает, что расспросит девочку завтра, когда она успокоится, а сейчас ему надо побыть одному. Натягивает перчатку на руку и говорит, что пойдет спать.  
— Пусть Бугимен вас не кусает, а также берегитесь Слендермена.  
 _И звоните в случае мигрени..._  
— Слэндермен сосет, — заявляет Джоуи с видом эксперта. Пьяного эксперта.  
Марк и Рэйчел тоже потихоньку уходят в построенную ими потом и кровью палатку. А Джоуи остается один, допивает пиво, смотрит на озеро и кидает в костер веточки, размышляя о чем-то своем.

Эд уже почти спит, когда в комнату тихо, как он сам, видимо, думает, заходит Джоуи. Половицы скрипят под ботинками, а потом он едва не сносит единственную тумбочку, неудачно впечатавшись в нее коленкой. Грохот раздается, наверное, на весь дом.   
— Бля, — шепотом матерится, шипит от боли и тихо смеется над всей этой ситуацией.  
— Ты живой? — сонно интересуется Эд. — Йод, подорожник или просто подуть, чтобы не было бо-бо?  
— Я тебя разбудил. Я плохой, — еще посмеивается Джоуи, неожиданно садится на кровать, где спит Эд, и заваливается прямо на него. — О черт. Ща, я уйду, секунду дай, — укладывается головой Эду на плечо, доставляя ему еще больше неудобств, и закрывает глаза, посапывая.  
Эд ждет немного, а потом осторожно трогает Джоуи за плечо:  
— Эй, Джо, я вроде уже говорил, что эта кровать слишком узкая для двоих?  
Тот нехотя приподнимается, моргает и смотрит на Эда. Его черные большие глаза в темноте кажутся несколько пугающими после всего того, что Эд выслушал чуть ранее.  
— Я не сплю с Эллен, — неожиданно говорит Джоуи. — В смысле, мы встречаемся, но... По-другому, — вздыхает, не зная, как объяснить.  
— Это твое дело, Джо, — тихо говорит Эд.  
А Джоуи, будто и не услышав ответ, с трудом поднимается на ноги и, добравшись до своей постели, падает в нее и лежит без движения, наверняка собираясь спать в той позе, которую принял.  
У Эда же сон как рукой снимает. Что Джоуи хочет сказать этим внезапным заявлением? День загадок.   
Смотрит на него, неподвижно лежащего на кровати. В этом холодном доме ночью без теплого одеяла и простудиться недолго. Стягивает его со своей кровати, оставив себе покрывало, и укрывает Джоуи.  
Тот вдруг сжимает его запястье — крепко — и тянет к себе, заставляя Эда улечься сверху. Между ними теперь одеяло как подобие защиты друг от друга.  
— Хочешь... — запускает горячую руку ему в волосы, сжимает на затылке, — поцелую? — улыбается широко и довольно.  
— Ты пьян, — говорит Эд и накрывает его губы свободной рукой. — Давай, спи спокойно, — ему немного смешно.  
Джоуи раскрывает губы и несильно кусает Эда за ладонь. Эд на это реагирует слабым ударом пальцами по щеке парня, мол, следи за зубами.  
— Я не хочу спать, хочу сосаться. Не переживай, на нашей работе это не отразится, — подмигивает и приподнимается на локте, притянув Эда за затылок.  
Сейчас губы Джоуи влажные, со вкусом пива и зубной пасты: видимо, еще накатил после чистки зубов. Он проводит языком по губам Эда, раздвигая их, и чуть прикусывает нижнюю. Эд после недолгих сопротивлений все-таки отвечает на поцелуй. Шарик пирсинга проходится по небу, стукает по зубам, касается чужого языка, вызывая у Джоуи еще более тяжелое дыхание. Черт побери, Эд хотел этого после мимолетного поцелуя на кухне, после алкоголя и всей этой походной атмосферы... Ну да, Джоуи — парень, так и что с того?  
 _Эд!_  
 _Нет, чувак, действительно хочется._  
Теплые, твердые, но податливые губы. Эд закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается, позволяя себе эту маленькую слабость. Он давно ни с кем не целовался, чертовски давно, и он решает восполнить эту несправедливость прямо здесь и сейчас, и поцелуй становится более агрессивным, словно инициатором был вовсе и не Джоуи.  
Тот обнимает Эда за шею, сжимает пальцами загривок, царапая, и, не отрываясь, приподнимает колено под одеялом так, что оно оказывается ровнехонько между его ногами.  
Эд ерзает, пытаясь изменить свое положение так, чтобы его пах не терся так сильно о бедро Джоуи, но делает только хуже. Организм, истосковавшийся по ласке, реагирует просто мгновенно. Эд бормочет ему в губы нелепые извинения и пытается отстраниться.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Джоуи не согласен, тянет его обратно на себя и снова целует, а потом, перевернувшись, меняет их положение: теперь снизу Эд, а Джоуи на нем, и прежним остается только одеяло между ними. — Не думай сваливать, когда началось самое интересное, — нависает, упершись руками в изголовье кровати, от чего та жалобно скрипит. — Были у тебя парни, а, Эдди?  
Кровать узкая и такая мягкая, что Эд просто вязнет в ней под весом Джоуи, одеяло перекрутилось вокруг ног, лишив всякой возможности сопротивляться. У Эда пересыхает в горле. Теперь его стояк даже слепой заметит.  
— Нет, а у тебя? — спрашивает он таким тоном, словно они собрались готовить жаркое, и надо знать, есть ли рецепт.  
Джоуи усаживается на него сверху, придавливая возбужденный член, елозит, будто устраивается поудобнее, наблюдая за лицом Эда.  
— Ох... — Эд весь выгибается и тихо стонет, стараясь удержать его на месте, — п-полегче, парень.  
— Думаешь, я люблю мальчиков? — наклоняется, еще раз двинув бедрами. — Предположим, что все дело в твоем французском обаянии.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я один такой соблазнительный, а до этого ты ни-ни с парнями? — руки Эда поглаживают колени Джоуи.  
— Ты как магнит. Весь такой скрытный, необычный, и этот твой акцент — аж сожрать тебя охота, — в подтверждение Джоуи чуть рычит на последних словах и губы облизывает. — Странно, что тебя во Франции не оттрахали как следует, — усмехается, смотрит цепко.  
— Эй, по-твоему, если ты сидишь тут на мне, ты можешь говорить такие слова, а? — Эд кладет руку на ширинку джинсов Джоуи, слегка давит и поглаживает. — Когда накуривались с однокурсниками, всегда целовались. Нас было трое. Ты когда-нибудь целовался с двумя людьми одновременно, Джо? Это очень странно, но приятно... Особенно под травкой.  
Джоуи сглатывает и выдыхает, толкнувшись бедрами, чтобы рука Эда легла плотнее. Нет, теперь они точно не уснут.  
— У меня такого не было. Значит, все втроем целовались или... — давит на плечи, прижимая к кровати, — целовали только тебя? — приподнимается и наконец-то убирает чертово одеяло в ноги, тут же раздвинув бедра Эда и улегшись между ними.  
— Нет, не только меня, — улыбается.  
— Хочешь минет?   
Эд смотрит на него удивленно. Что-что, а конкурс по внезапным вопросам Джоуи бы выиграл.   
— Черт, конечно да, — прикрывает глаза рукой и тихо смеется сам над собой.  
Джоуи улыбается и сползает ниже, задирает его футболку, дышит на кожу, заставляя Эда вздрогнуть, целует, точно оставляя засос, затем расстегивает штаны и достает возбужденный член. Он двигает руками ловко и уверенно для пьяного «не-гея». А когда берет в рот, то сомнения испаряются враз. Эд стонет, толкается бедрами, пока их не прижимают к кровати.  
Джоуи приподнимает и опускает голову, придавливая головку члена языком к небу, а рукой проводит по поджавшимся яичкам, сжимая их в ладони. Скользнув рукой дальше, трет и поглаживает между ягодицами. Эд думает, что если это очередной влажный сон, то он не хочет просыпаться, пока дело не будет завершено.  
— Джоуи-и-и, — его имя на языке, как сладкая конфетка. «Дж» скачет по кромке зубов, чтобы потом скользнуть по языку очередным стоном.  
— Какой горячий, — Джоуи прижимается щекой к члену.  
Немного прохладный воздух щекочет чувствительную и влажную от слюны головку. Эд почти поскуливает от разочарования и неудовлетворенности.  
— Джо, пожалуйста...  
Джоуи со стоном прогибается в спине. Он с полуслова понимает просьбу и снова обхватывает член губами, насаживаясь ртом чуть ли не до основания: Эд чувствует, как он сглатывает, сдавливая головку. Пальцы между ягодицами гладят сильнее и с нажимом, заставляя мышцы поддаться.  
А Эду хорошо: он не думает ни о чем, кроме собственного пульсирующего члена и возбуждения, ставшего центром его сознания. Он так давно ни с кем не был, что ему хватает совсем немного умелых и правильных движений.  
— Джо, я сейчас... — упирается в плечи Джоуи. Наверное, неприлично кончать в рот тому, кто так любезно согласился сделать тебе хорошо?  
Джоуи давит пальцами сильнее, проникая на фалангу, и не отстраняется, когда Эда чуть ли не выгибает от оргазма. Он проглатывает, облизывается, глянув на тяжело дышащего Эда, а потом снова прижимается губами к его члену, целует и берет в рот, пока тот еще твердый, лениво посасывает, вызывая у Эда дрожь.  
— Какой ты милый, — Джоуи наконец отлипает от члена и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. Поднимается. — Я за пивом, — идет к выходу из комнаты, оборачивается, — будешь?  
Эд, взлохмаченный и ошеломленный ярким оргазмом, нехотя открывает глаза.  
— Да. Спасибо.  
Пока Джоуи ходит за пивом, он нежится в кровати, прикрыв глаза всего на минуточку. Голос совести безмолвствует — все счастливы.  
Джоуи возвращается обратно, но Эд к этому времени уже укрыт одеялом едва ли не с головой, не откликается на аккуратные попытки Джоуи его разбудить и мирно сопит.   
Похоже, сегодня кошмарных снов не будет.


	3. Глава 3. Правда или желание

_Invisible kid_  
 _Never see what he did_  
 _Got stuck where he hid_  
 _Fallen through the grid_  
«Invisible Kid» Metallica

Эду снятся обрывки сновидений, которые невозможно соединить во что-то связное, на ухо шепчут: «Проснись», — и он открывает глаза.  
В комнате никого, окно распахнуто. Снаружи слышно, как к дому подъезжает автомобиль, шурша шинами по гравию, потом — голос Джоуи, но спросонья не разобрать, что тот говорит.  
Эд трет лицо руками, поднимается на ноги, ничего не касаясь, и идет к окну очень маленькими шажками. Пол ледяной — голые ступни холодит утренний воздух. Эд обнимает себя за плечи и выглядывает наружу.  
Видно спокойную зеркальную гладь озера, вдали — небольшой утес, небо уже заполонили кричащие чайки, шумит еловый лес, обрамляющий пляж. Плеск мелких волн и шелест деревьев разбавляют голоса приятелей Джоуи.  
Взбодрившись, Эд переодевается, чувствуя себя собраннее и спокойнее, и, умывшись, выходит из дома. Рэйчел и Марк — несколько сонные — болтают у своей палатки, здороваются с Эдом, тот — с ними. А Джоуи стоит у подъездной дорожки к гаражу, где теперь из-за огромного пикапа неровно припаркован белый BMW, курит и разговаривает с…  
Светловолосый парень стоит спиной к Эду, но стоит Джоуи увидеть его и, улыбнувшись, помахать, как парень оборачивается.  
Эд чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица.  
Это Дэн.  
 _Срань господня!_  
 _Нет. Этого не может быть, это какой-то кошмар!_  
 _Эд, ты должен всех предупредить!_  
 _И что ты им скажешь? «Это маньяк, бегите прочь»? Тебя скорее примут за психа, чем за спасителя вселенной._  
Эду впервые в жизни хочется обладать не эмпатией, а чем-то более действенным, хотя бы как…  
Айзек. «В случае мигрени звоните…» Вот кто ему нужен. Но насколько ему не плевать на обычных, незнакомых ему людей?  
Мысли мечутся. Надо ли предпринять что-то прямо сейчас? Если он поднимет шум, не устроит ли Дэн кровавую резню прямо с порога?  
— Привет, — бледный как полотно Эд делает шаг навстречу. Живот сводит от предчувствия плохого, словно прямо сейчас разверзнется земля под ногами и…  
 _Как ему хотелось вдохнуть воздух. Грудь разрывало от жара в легких, кости ломило от обступившего липкого холода. Полный рот влажной земли, и она сыпалась ему в горло на каждом судорожном вдохе…_  
— Эд, это Дэн, — представляет их друг другу Джоуи, зажав сигарету в уголке губ, — Дэн, это…  
— Мы знакомы, — перебивает его Дэн.  
— Надо же, как тесен мир, — удивленно выгибает бровь. — А поподробнее?  
Дэн не сводит взгляда с едва дышащего Эда, но отвечает Джоуи.  
— Ходили на концерт, — лаконично.  
Наконец, отворачивается от Эда, давая тому возможность вдохнуть.  
Джоуи выкидывает тлеющий окурок, выдыхает дым через нос.  
— Понятно, — буркает невесело, глянув на Эда, потом снова смотрит на Дэна. — Мы завтра уезжаем, сегодня еще здесь. Есть свободная комната наверху — Марк и Рэйч решили отрываться на природе, — кивает на голубков, смотрит на Эда, наконец-то подмечая, что тот выглядит не очень хорошо. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Да, — кивает. — Нет. У меня… болит голова. Я пойду. Рад тебя видеть, Дэн, — говорит он уже бодрее, но его улыбка больше напоминает судорогу. Поворачивается и уходит в дом.  
Он краем уха слышит, как Джоуи спрашивает Дэна о подробностях того, что было после концерта.  
— Я напился, ничего не помню, — отвечает Дэн.  
Эд пытается позвонить, едва попадая по кнопкам дрожащими пальцами, но, как и предупреждал Джоуи, связи здесь нет.  
 _Какая неожиданность, Эд! Все как в ужастиках про группу подростков, да?_  
Он может добраться до ближайшей точки, где ловит связь, или эгоистично уйти, сказать, что ему надо срочно в город, но… тогда он оставит этих людей без какой-либо защиты.  
 _А с тобой они прямо как в компании Капитана Америки._  
 _О господи, заткнись!_  
Эд садится на кровать, сжимает голову руками. Пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь. Джоуи… Джоуи! Они с Дэном друзья, так? Вряд ли он здесь, чтобы убивать. Может быть, он приехал просто отдохнуть, потому что его пригласили, ведь даже маньякам нужен отдых. Вот только ни Дэн, ни Эд не были готовы к тому, что увидят здесь друг друга.  
 _Что, если он захочет тебя добить, Эд? Закончить начатое? Он же долбаный психопат!_  
 _Нет, Эд, он не станет этого делать там, где есть свидетели. Проще убрать одного, чем шестерых. А это значит, что ты в безопасности — относительной._  
Эд решает, что лучше держаться поближе к Джоуи. Он выяснит о Дэне все что нужно, чтобы максимально себя обезопасить. А потом… потом он расскажет Джоуи неприятную правду о его друге.  
 _И ты думаешь, он тебе поверит, Эд?_  
 _Но… ты можешь доказать._  
 _Эд. Даже не думай._  
 _Да, Эд, сделай это. Он должен поверить._  
Эд слышит, как двое проходят в дом и один поднимается по лестнице, а второй — Джоуи — заходит в комнату, смотрит озадаченно на Эда.  
— У девчонок таблетки есть, может, тебе принести, если совсем плохо? А то ты белый как простыня, — садится, скрестив ноги, на пол рядом с кроватью, прижимает ладонь ко лбу: пальцы горячие. — Или на тебя так Дэнни повлиял? — невеселый смешок.  
— Джо, откуда ты его знаешь? — спрашивает Эд, перехватывая его за запястье. Руки ледяные. — Вы давно знакомы?  
Джоуи кривит губы, высвобождая руку:  
— Очень давно. Он тебя интересует?  
— Нет, — с едва скрываемым отвращением говорит Эд, — просто ответь, как давно вы знакомы и как познакомились. Это важно, Джо.  
Тот несколько растерян.  
— Он из Оклахомы, как и я. Просто в Нью-Йорк раньше перебрался. Мы учились в одной школе. Что тебе еще рассказать? — Джоуи не очень понимает, к чему все это.  
Эд не знает, насколько он может доверять ему, и решается на еще один странный вопрос:  
— А твои друзья знакомы с ним?  
— Знакомы. Для человека, которому не интересен Дэнни, ты им очень интересуешься, — Джоуи поднимается. — А теперь расскажешь, как прошло мое интервью? Я сдал тест?  
Эд молчит, словно ему надо проглотить слова, как кусок слишком сухого печенья. За дверью снова раздаются шаги, но нежелательный гость минует комнату, направляясь к выходу из дома. Эд выдыхает, чувствуя себя так, словно еще минута — и ловушка захлопнется.  
— Я должен тебе рассказать. Но сначала я тебе кое-что покажу, чтобы ты мне поверил. Можешь дать мне… — небольшая пауза, торопливо оглядывает Джо, — свои часы? С ними все будет в порядке, обещаю.  
— Эдди… — Джоуи начинает всерьез беспокоиться за его состояние. — Пойдем, воздуха глотнешь или на лодке поплаваешь, а?  
— Джо! — голос Дэна с улицы. — Перепаркуй машину. А то моя торчит жопой на дороге.  
Джоуи закатывает глаза.  
— Не забудь, на чем мы остановились, — выходит из комнаты, ругаясь с Дэном уже на улице.  
— Чертов Дэн. Будь ты проклят, ублюдок, — со злостью шепчет Эд. Он падает на кровать и лежит неподвижно некоторое время, но потом все же выбирается на кухню, собираясь поесть.  
За едой он думает об Энди. Если девочка действительно видит будущее и прошлое, может она знает… о Дэне? Лучше с ней поговорить наедине. А это несколько проблематично…  
Когда все просыпаются и наедаются, поступает предложение сыграть в карты и настольные игры во дворе. Все рады Дэну, и Эд не замечает, чтобы кто-то относился к нему настороженно или с неприязнью. Да и сам Дэн ведет себя дружелюбно, его поведение нисколько не выбивается из привычного, человеческого. Только он часто смотрит на Эда с нечитаемым выражением во взгляде, и это не позволяет расслабиться до допустимого в такой ситуации максимума.  
И когда Эд просто отлучается в туалет, он совершенно не ожидает, что его втолкнут обратно и преградят путь наружу. Небольшая комната — совмещенные туалет и ванная — оказывается тесноватой, когда там оказываются сразу двое.  
Дэн прижимается спиной к двери и смотрит на Эда, будто подыскивая слова для этой неожиданной встречи тет-а-тет. Так проходит минута, и Эд успевает молча запаниковать, а потом и более-менее успокоиться, видя, что ничего не происходит. Пока что.  
— Как дела?  
Совершенно не тот вопрос, который ожидаешь услышать от серийного убийцы-психопата. Эд не отвечает, глядя на него с ненавистью и страхом.  
— Судя по твоему взгляду, мне, видимо, нужно попросить прощения, — говорит Дэн. — Еще раз.  
— Еще раз? — губы Эда кривятся от невысказанных в тот день слов. — Ты меня чуть не убил, а потом делал вид, что все нормально, — его руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
Дэн хмурится, смотрит в пол, изучая стык между кафельными плитками. Потом снова поднимает взгляд на Эда.  
— Но не убил ведь. В тот момент мне хотелось этого очень… очень сильно. Будь ты на моем месте, понял бы, что такому трудно противостоять.  
Он делает шаг к Эду и сразу же оказывается ближе положенного: тесная-тесная комнатка. Руки держит в карманах джинсов и никак не касается Эда, но ощущение, что он заполняет все пространство, не давая вдохнуть, окутывает с головой.  
— Я думал, что мы поладили.  
Эд смотрит на Дэна широко раскрытыми глазами. А затем щурит их, нахмурившись.  
— Дай мне пройти, — почти шипит и пихает Дэна в грудь.  
— Стой, Эд, — Дэн возвращает его на место, дернув за футболку, и заставляет усесться перед собой на край ванны. Наклоняется и смотрит Эду в глаза. — Я чувствую себя чертовски виноватым. Может… — Дэн поджимает губы, продолжает аккуратно: — Я мог бы как-то искупить свою вину?  
 _Сама, мать его, невинность, Эд._  
 _Давай, прости ему все грехи._  
 _Врежь ему душем по роже, Эд!_  
— Как? — Эд криво улыбается. — Залижешь мне шрамы на пятках, а? Я из-за тебя готов был спрыгнуть с третьего этажа, чтобы только быть подальше. Ты это осознаешь?  
— Осознаю, — отвечает Дэн. — Но это было до того, как ты сказал, что тоже… имеешь способность.  
Эд чувствует, что у него сейчас зубы треснут от того, как сильно он сжимает челюсти.  
— Это не дает тебе права так поступать, ты, блядь, гребаный псих. Отъебись от меня.  
Эд отталкивает его и, поколупавшись с дверным замком, выходит из туалета.  
Все остальные сидят на заднем дворе, потягивая пиво. Как только после Эда показывается Дэн, Джоуи и Марк подрываются со своих мест. Похоже, они провели в туалете больше времени, чем нужно.  
Эд тяжело опускается на свободное место и, не глядя, хватает банку, вскрывает ее и пьет, как будто там обычная газировка.  
 _Эд, с этими людьми все будет хорошо, а тебе надо валить. Этому психопату в голову может прийти все, что угодно. Тебе нужно просто собрать свои вещи… Нет, плюнь на вещи. Надо ехать в другой город или другую страну. Сумка на вокзале, паспорт и деньги — в рюкзаке. Билет закажешь по телефону. Надо бежать, Эд._  
 _…его горло было забито землей…_  
Он сам не замечает, как приканчивает банку. Сидит и мнет ее в руках, продолжая размышлять. Почти напротив сидят Ник, Энди и Рэйчел и обсуждают возможность полетов человека на Венеру и последующее ее заселение. «Глупые люди, разберитесь сначала с этой планетой, — хмуро думает Эд. — И с этой жизнью».  
 _Эд, тебе нужно поговорить с Энди._  
 _Но как?_  
Неожиданно Дэн берет одну банку и предлагает:  
— Хотите, покажу фокус?  
Он улыбается обворожительно, но Эду эта улыбка кажется оскалом.  
— Ох, Дэнни, ты еще и фокусы умеешь показывать? — Рэйчел подается вперед.  
— Я просто душка, Рэйч.  
— И что это будет? — скептически интересуется Ник. — Исчезновение пива?  
— Возможно.  
Дэн открывает банку, выкидывает колечко в костер и, перевернув ее вверх дном, трясет, но ни капли не проливается.  
— Что за бред, — буркает Ник.  
Пока все заняты тем, что выясняют, почему же пиво не выливается, возвращается Джоуи, а потом Марк. Джоуи садится рядом с Эдом, толкает его плечом в плечо, улыбается:  
— Нормально?  
— Да, — кивает Эд. — Вполне.  
Поначалу говорит заторможенно: его пугает фокус Дэна, потому что он знает его отгадку. Старается не встречаться с Дэном взглядом.  
 _Делай вид, что все хорошо, Эд. Пока не придумаешь добротный план._  
Он слегка опирается плечом на Джоуи — всего на секундочку, чтобы ощутить обычное человеческое тепло. Это успокаивает, и становится чуточку легче.  
Эд пьет пиво — может, больше, чем следует, — старается смеяться вместе со всеми и в момент, когда кто-то уходит в туалет, кто-то — за пивом, а кто-то подкладывает себе еды (все в движении) он подходит к Энди.  
— Слушай, — с удивлением обнаруживает, что уже порядком пьян, — можно тебя на пару слов?  
— Кто-то наклюкался, а, Эдди? — смеется Энди. Она тоже навеселе.  
— Да, есть такое, — усмехается Эд, обнаружив, что наконец-то эмоции даются ему легко — это все равно что понять, как перестала болеть затекшая нога.  
Они отходят к крыльцу дома, и их все еще видно с заднего двора, но уже не слышно.  
— Энди, извини, если поднимаю неприятную тему, но… я не могу не спросить. Что так напугало тебя в моей ладони? Мне кажется, что я должен знать, — ласково говорит он.  
Энди сразу же перестает улыбаться, смотрит виновато и несколько испуганно. Ищет глазами кого-то, похоже — Ника, но тот в доме.  
— Обычно я не пугаюсь так легко, но, видимо, просто не ожидала и… — она кусает губу и трет ладони, потом прячет их под мышки, обнимая себя. Эду очень знаком этот жест. — Не стоит принимать близко к сердцу то, что я вижу. Это всего лишь… образы. Они легко могут оказаться неправдой.  
Кажется, что Энди это говорит скорее себе, чем Эду.  
— Ладно. Возможно, так и есть, Энди, — улыбается Эд и дружески похлопывает ее по плечу. — Просто расскажи мне, ладно? А я скажу тебе, насколько это возможно в моей жизни.  
Энди дергает уголком губ, выдыхает и, глядя Эду прямо в глаза, отвечает.  
— Я увидела, как Джоуи умирает, — и, не давая Эду обдумать эту фразу, продолжает: — Это ощущения по линиям на ладонях, пропущенные… через тебя. Но я не видела этого, когда читала его руки, — пожимает плечами, смотрит себе под ноги. — Значит, это зависит только от тебя, Эд. Всего один из вариантов, но он был чертовски яркий, поэтому я не увидела другие, — она замолкает, оглядывается бездумно по сторонам и снова смотрит на Эда. — Я не так сильно доверяю своему… дару. Может, это только мое воображение, так что не советую верить мне на слово. Да и всегда — я тебе это гарантирую, всегда — есть миллион других исходов событий.  
Энди вздыхает. И видно, что, рассказав все это, она чувствует себя несколько лучше. Эд же, наоборот, бледнеет и резко трезвеет.  
— Спасибо за откровенность.  
Он говорит что-то еще, пытаясь успокоить и приободрить Энди, не соображая и не запоминая, что слетает с его языка, а потом уходит в дом, ошеломленный и обессиленный. Ноги еле двигаются.  
Он должен что-то сделать. Должен что-то сделать. Эта мысль заседает у него в голове, не оставляя ему ни секунды покоя: Эд ходит по комнате, останавливаясь только на мгновение, чтобы тут же пойти в другую сторону. «Зачем мы только познакомились, Джо?» — обреченно спрашивает сам себя и в итоге садится на кровать, кусая губы и не зная, что делать дальше.  
Таким его находит Джоуи.  
— Перепил? — садится рядом.  
— Перепил, — Эд смотрит на Джоуи, и внутри больно-сладко щемит.  
Прежде чем что-то делать, он позволяет себе маленькую слабость: наклоняется к нему и целует. Живой, теплый… Как с ним может что-то случиться? Джоуи без каких-либо вопросов обнимает Эда за шею, целует в ответ. Эд забирается ему под футболку обеими руками, чтобы прикоснуться к спине и почувствовать ее гладкость пальцами, тянет к себе ближе.  
 _Люди такие хрупкие, Эд. Тебе ли не знать? Сколько ты видел их мерт…_  
 _Эд, ты должен сделать все, чтобы Джо был в порядке._  
— Я думал, ты даже вспоминать не хочешь о том, что было вчера ночью, — говорит Джоуи ему на ухо, улыбаясь, и забирается на его колени, седлая. — Поступило предложение сыграть в правду или желание, но если ты против игр на воздухе, можем поиграть здесь, — проводит ладонью по его груди, задевая сосок через футболку — Эд тут же вздрагивает от прикосновения, а на коже выступают мурашки.  
 _Боженьки, это откровенно, Эд!_  
 _Кажется, пора трахнуться, пока он еще живой._  
Эд резко меняется в лице, отдергиваясь. Тут же становится паршиво из-за собственных мыслей.  
— Мне было нехорошо, — проводит ладонями по бокам Джоуи, едва-едва забираясь пальцами под ткань толстовки. — Но сейчас мне гораздо лучше, — подмигивает. — Тебя будут искать и… Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Да и тебя уже обыскались, — Джоуи отстраняется, поднимаясь с его колен. — Пойдем.  
Тянет Эда за собой. Сердце колотится от странного ощущения в груди — будто воздух стал слишком чистым: легко, а в голове едва не звенит от пустоты. Эд крепко обхватывает чужую ладонь и не отпускает до тех пор, пока они не оказываются перед выходом на улицу — только тогда пальцы разжимаются.  
Во дворе шумно. Все смеются и пытаются переспорить друг друга, обвиняя во лжи и несоблюдении правил игры. Наконец, Рэйчел поднимается и встает посреди круга рядом с костром.  
— Тихо! — говорит громко, и все постепенно замолкают. — Предлагаю играть честно, иначе будете развлекать нас с Энди игрой в бутылочку.  
— О да, — Энди эта идея явно приходится по душе, судя по ее пьяненькой улыбочке.  
Парни тут же начинают успокаивать Рэйчел и говорить, что не стоит быть такой уж строгой.  
— Ладно. Теперь заново. Я начну, и мой вопрос… — она оглядывает всех по очереди и останавливается на Эде, усевшегося рядом с Джоуи. — Эд, правда или желание?  
— Правда, — пожимает плечами тот.  
— Тебе нравится Джо? — расплывается в хитрой улыбке.  
Все тут же ожидающе смотрят на Эда, а у Энди глаза загораются.  
— Он хорош собой, этого у него не отнять, — тут же находится он и поджимает губы с видом победителя.  
Все посмеиваются от этого ответа, а Джоуи расплывается в дурацкой улыбке и краснеет.  
— Теперь твоя очередь, — говорит Рэйчел и садится на место.  
— Ла-адно. Дэн, правда или желание? — спрашивает Эд и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Правда, — разводит руками Дэн, улыбается.  
 _Зачем ты убивал людей, Дэн?_  
 _Что писали в газетах, когда обнаружили тело упавшей с крыши девушки, Дэн?_  
 _Где закопан тот парень, Дэн?_  
— Как звали последнего человека, с которым ты встречался, Дэн? — спрашивает Эд, стараясь придать своему голосу беззаботность и иронию.  
Дэн несколько удивлен таким вопросом, но отвечает почти без запинки.  
— Алекс, — под взглядом всех остальных — особенно Энди, которая даже рот приоткрывает от радости — поправляется: — Александра. Девушка. Будьте проще.  
У Рэйчел и Энди после этого пояснения разочарование написано на лицах огромными буквами.  
— Марк, — Дэн поворачивается к нему. — Правда или желание?  
Постепенно игра идет своим чередом, пока Дэн на вопрос Энди не выбирает желание.  
— Целуй Эда взасос! — выпаливает, будто держалась изо всех сил.  
— Энди, ты напилась, — качает головой Ник. Дэн же ждет, когда будет дано правильное желание, мельком смотрит на Эда.  
— Нет! Пусть поцелуются. Нервные могут отворачиваться.  
— Охбля, — Джоуи прижимает ладонь ко лбу — похоже, с пьяными желаниями подруги он сталкивается не в первый раз.  
— Нет, ребят, так нечестно, я желание не выбирал, — спокойно говорит Эд, стараясь не выдать своего истинного отношения к Дэну. — Давай, Энди, перезагадывай.  
Неосознанно придвигается ближе к Джоуи: теперь они слегка соприкасаются коленями. Это почти незаметно, но прибавляет уверенности.  
— Бери его силой, Дэнни! — Энди даже кулак вверх поднимает.  
— Я бы с радостью, но быть избитым мне не улыбается, — смеется Дэн.  
Рэйчел что-то шепчет на ухо Энди, и та резко идет на компромисс.  
— Все равно будешь должен, — буркает недовольно.  
— Моя очередь? — спрашивает Дэн у Рэйчел.  
— Валяй.  
— Эдди, правда или желание?  
— Правда, — успокоившийся Эд облегченно улыбается.  
— Твой самый необычный сексуальный опыт. Каким он был? — подмигивает.  
— Да это просто рай, ребят, — блаженно тянет Энди, обнимаясь с Рэйчел.  
— Самый необычный? — Эд позволяет себе паузу на раздумья, а потом с придыханием отвечает: — Он был очень жаркий.  
Все несколько притихают и даже подаются чуточку вперед, сосредоточив внимание на ответе. Эд же хитро улыбается и продолжает.  
— Ну представьте: Франция, жаркое лето, удушающий запах цветов в воздухе, — чувствует, как сам же краснеет, но не может остановиться, видя нетерпение и интерес во взглядах: — Мы просто сбежали с занятий и устроили такое, что пот градом лился. Дышали как загнанные, воздуха не хватало. Я думал, что еще чуть-чуть — и в обморок грохнусь. Это вам на будущее: выбирайте место для секса получше, чем теплица в оранжерее сельскохозяйственной академии. Нас застукали, пришлось так быстро улепетывать, что флоксам на память остался бюстгальтер моей подружки, — Эд замолкает, оглядев всех быстро.  
Раздаются смешки, а Ник даже хлопает. Дэн же улыбается, и кажется, что он искренен.  
— Джо, правда или желание? — спрашивает Эд, когда становится более-менее тихо.  
— Желание.  
Как фокусник Эд достает коробочку монпансье и протягивает ее Джоуи.  
— Поделись конфетой с тем, с кем ты хоть раз целовался.  
За костром все разом задерживают дыхание.  
 _А ты подумал, что конфетка достанется прежде всего тебе, Эд?_  
 _Не-е-ет, Эд — безголовое создание, после семи-то баночек пивка._  
— Да ты просто шалун, — обреченно улыбается Джоуи и забирает коробочку.  
И первую же конфету отдает Эду, как тот и предполагал, а потом под веселый смех девчонок и краснеющие скулы парней, раздает всем присутствующим по конфетке. Марк и Ник смущенные просто донельзя, Рэйчел и Энди посылают воздушные поцелуи, Дэн же подмигивает, когда Джоуи вручает ему конфету. Джоуи садится обратно и, наконец, берет конфетку себе.  
— Ты сам спросил, — пожимает плечами под взглядом Эда, улыбается, перекатывая сладость на языке.  
— А ты нарасхват, — смеется Эд и смотрит поочередно на Марка и Ника. — В этом нет вашей вины, парни, он целуется как дьявол, — говорит с чувством.  
Те вымученно смеются, боясь даже друг на друга посмотреть, зато получают подпихивания локтями от своих девчонок.  
Эд мельком наблюдает за Дэном, чувствуя укол ревности. Ему неожиданно все равно, что делали Джоуи и остальные. Но Джоуи и Дэн… Дэн наверняка опытный. И не отрубался после минета.  
 _Он убийца, Эд! О чем ты вообще думаешь?!_  
Эд чувствует, как краснеют щеки.  
Все грызут и посасывают монпансье, и игра на несколько секунд останавливается, пока Джоуи не обращает свой взгляд на Энди.  
— Энди, правда или желание?  
Энди перекатывает конфету по зубам, размышляет секунду и отвечает:  
— Такие интересные желания пошли. Так что желание.  
— Порадуй мальчиков, засоси Рэйч, — улыбается Джоуи. Все разом разгрызают свои конфеты, оглашая дворик звонким «хрум».  
— Эй! — Рэйчел всем видом силится показать, как она возмущена, но видно, что в общем-то не против.  
— Только после того, как Эд согласится на предложенное ранее желание, — категорично заявляет Энди, смотрит на Эда, потом на Дэна. — А то вам, мальчики, можно отказываться от таких радостей, а мне — нет?  
Джоуи вздыхает, смотрит на Эда. Ник, Марк и Дэн вдруг оживляются и говорят, что это вполне себе равноценный обмен, почему бы и нет? Даже Джоуи не может сопротивляться такой перспективе.  
— Давай, Эдди, не ломайся.  
— Всего один поцелуй, с Джоуи же сосался.  
— Да с Джоуи все сосались.  
— Хочу посмотреть на лесби-поцелуйки!  
Эд смотрит на Джоуи, но тот пьян и весел. Общественность выбрала за него — вот тебе и минусы демократии. Ладно, не умрет же он от этого. Встает и в два неуверенно-пьяных шага оказывается около Дэна и разводит руками: вставай и целуй.  
Дэн тянет Эда за край кофты, не поднимаясь с места, и, дернув за руку, опрокидывает его себе на колени. Эду ничего не остается, кроме как вцепиться ему в плечи, сжимая в кулаках толстовку, и, потеряв равновесие, задрать длинные ноги чуть ли не выше головы. А Дэн наклоняется над ним, как принц из сказки про Белоснежку, и целует, придерживая Эда за затылок. Скользит языком между губ, Эд чувствует вкус мяты и сладкой конфетки вперемешку с пивом. Другая рука — чертовски горячая, как печь в аду, — оказывается на пояснице, а потом и на заднице — поддерживает, не давая Эду свалиться от неловких движений. Парни свистят, а девочки вскрикивают: «Омойбох!» — и, кажется, фотографируют.  
Но никто не замечает, как по промежности Эда словно рука проходится, заставляя того поджаться.  
Эду жарко, тело от невидимых прикосновений словно деревенеет.  
 _Откуси его чертов язык, Эд! Или отпихни хотя бы!_  
 _Перетерпи, Эд. Иначе будешь выглядеть как идиот._  
От происходящего по спине проходит дрожь, вынуждающая сжать руку и толстовку Дэна мертвой хваткой. Эд не отвечает на поцелуй, все силы уходят на то, чтобы не отпихнуть его от себя.  
Через несколько невероятно долгих секунд Дэн, наконец, отпускает Эда, помогая подняться и удержаться на ногах. Им хлопают, будто они актеры театра и кино, и за ними опускается тяжелый красный занавес.  
А по одному виду Энди ясно, что Нику сегодня перепадет, и это будет гораздо слаще, чем обычно.  
— Ваш черед, девочки, — говорит Дэн хриплым голосом.  
— Вот так бы сразу, — также хрипло отвечает Энди, а потом чуть ли не на колени к Рэйчел забирается, целуя ее в раскрасневшиеся мягкие губы, вызывая ожидаемый ажиотаж среди парней.  
Эд мгновенно оказывается на своем месте, пытаясь сесть поудобнее, и только сейчас замечает, что у него стояк. Вспыхивает от неожиданного открытия, краснея до корней волос. Но потом резко бледнеет и натягивает край толстовки почти до колен, закрывая ширинку.  
 _У тебя встал после того, как тебя засосал маньяк. Эд, да ты чертов извращенец. Самому не тошно?_  
Становится мучительно стыдно и отвратительно. Эд присасывается к банке пива, выпивая почти залпом. Девчонки целуются сладко, Эд смотрит на них, но чувствует, что ему нужно нечто другое: не мягкие губы в сладкой помаде, а конкретный горячий и вместительный рот, который радовал его прошлой ночью. И этот выбор оказывается верным, судя по тому, как в паху от возбуждения сводит чуть ли не до боли. На ощупь находит руку Джо и сжимает за запястье.  
Пока все смотрят на затянувшийся поцелуй, Джоуи понимает все с полуслова и тянет Эда за собой, уводя в дом. Стоит двери черного входа за ними закрыться, как Джоуи прижимает его к стене в узком коридорчике, забирается руками под футболку и толкает колено ему между ног, целуя ключицу. Сжимает задницу ладонями, притискивая к себе еще ближе.  
Эду кажется, что он сейчас кончит от одних только прикосновений, но все же неуверенно шепчет:  
— Пойдем в комнату.  
Он обнимает Джоуи за шею и тяжело дышит — как после забега. Ноги подгибаются, член упирается в молнию ширинки — и это уже почти больно. Джоуи уводит его в комнату, захлопывает дверь и толкает на кровать.  
— Как ты быстро возбудился, — садится в ногах и расстегивает джинсы Эда. — Стоило всего лишь с Дэном полизаться, — издает смешок.  
— Не в этом дело, Джо, — Эду сейчас вообще не до объяснений, почему у него стоит.  
Джоуи высвобождает член — твердый и с влажной головкой. Дыхание сбивается, и бедра сами подаются вверх. Эд облизывает губы, глядя сначала на свой стояк, по которому скользят бледные пальцы с точками веснушек, а потом — в глаза Джоуи.  
— Ты… — сглатывает, не зная как сказать. Краснеет, благо в сумраке комнаты это почти незаметно.  
— Что? Отсосать? — помогает ему Джоуи.  
 _Конечно отсосать. Эд, пусть он возьмет твой член как можно глубже в свой умелый рот, он явно это может._  
 _Да-да-да, Эд! Пусть хорошенько отполирует его своим умелым язы…_  
Эд прикрывает глаза, выдыхая, и снова смотрит на лицо Джоуи.  
— Да. Пожалуйста, Джо.  
— Не вздумай вырубиться, — грозит с ухмылкой, а потом опускается и, поцеловав живот под задранной толстовкой, скользит губами по твердому члену. Придерживает рукой, проводя языком со всех сторон и вызывая у Эда нетерпеливый стон. Но стоит ему все-таки насадиться ртом и плотно сжать член, как Эд почти задыхается от удовольствия.  
Давит ладонью на затылок, вынуждая взять глубже, стонет и тут же накрывает губы своей же рукой. Джоуи не возражает против такого обращения, двигает головой плавно, заставляя Эда толкаться бедрами навстречу, трахая его в рот. Только пальцами сжимает бедра, и после таких тисков точно останутся синяки.  
Это кажется лучше, чем то, что было вчера ночью. Эд себя совершенно не сдерживает в эмоциях, откровенно наслаждается происходящим. Чувствует, как внутри все поджимается от того, что делает с ним Джоуи, и как ему хочется больше и больше. Желание заволакивает все мысли и внутренности, мешая думать и даже дышать. И это чертовски приятно.  
Когда он убирает ладонь с головы Джоуи, тот отстраняется, шумно выдыхая, — от головки до покрасневших и припухших губ тянется тоненькая ниточка слюны. Джоуи сбивает ее, вытирая губы костяшками пальцев, другой рукой обхватывает член, отдрачивая, и, подмигнув Эду, снова берет в рот. Уже не так глубоко, но Эду хватает — он даже не успевает предупредить, поэтому часть спермы попадает не только на губы Джоуи, но и на язык.  
— Про…сти… — выдает Эд, пытаясь наладить судорожное дыхание.  
Он не ожидает, что Джоуи подползет выше и поцелует его. Эд отвечает на автомате, но как только чувствует солоноватый привкус на языке, то сразу же пытается отвернуться. Джоуи не позволяет — держит под подбородком, надавливая пальцами и не давая двинуть головой в сторону. И продолжает целовать, передавая Эду в рот его же сперму. Эд вцепляется ему в руку и загривок, но постепенно снова начинает отвечать. Тело расслабляется, мышцы подрагивают от оргазма.  
Ему это нравится, так что скрывать?  
Джоуи отстраняется, усаживается на бедра Эда и вытирает лицо полотенцем, найденным на изголовье кровати.  
— Итак, — говорит он, — миссия завершена на пятьдесят процентов, — указывает на свой стояк.  
Эд проводит по нижней губе большим пальцем, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на планете. Поэтому отвечает совершенно не обдуманной фразой:  
— Тогда трахни меня.  
И улыбается как дурак.  
 _Погоди, Эд. Ты что только что сказал? «Тогда трахни меня»?_  
 _Задница — важнейшая часть организма мужчины, Эд! Твоя задница — это твое сокровище! А ну забери свои слова обратно!_  
Эд так и замирает с этой улыбкой, когда Джоуи наклоняется к его лицу и смотрит испытующе.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ну… да, — Эд кивает, кладет ладони на его бедра, поглаживая.  
— А ты осознаешь, что я не девочка и что я буду в тебя членом тыкать?  
 _Он сказал «членом»? О господи._  
 _Эд, симулируй тошноту и головную боль! Еще есть шанс спастись!_  
Такая формулировка несколько смущает, но Эд уже понимает, что не откажется от своих слов. Ему этого хочется, пусть даже он пока не знает, хорошая это идея или не очень. Ему хочется почувствовать Джоуи — полностью.  
— Осознаю, Джо. Может, мне на библии поклясться? — усмехается. Джоуи на это издает смешок, а потом наблюдает, как Эд приподнимается и стягивает толстовку.  
У него красивая фигура, аккуратный рельеф мышц, приятные глазу холмики, впадинки, шикарные черные татуировки на руках в виде деревьев и птиц и… никакого опыта с мужиками. Даже невооруженным взглядом видно, что Джоуи становится печально от такой несправедливости, но, видимо, он послан на Землю, чтобы исправить такое ужасное недоразумение.  
— Смазки нет. Но если ты за пять минут не растеряешь свою храбрость, то я ее найду, — хитро улыбается, усаживаясь на край кровати, но по взгляду видно, что он вполне ожидает ответ типа «да ну нахер, я бухой, отъебись».  
Эд же продолжает раздеваться. Снимает все — кроме перчаток.  
— У меня есть крем для рук, пойдет? — говорит как ни в чем не бывало.  
Джоуи тут же подбирается, поправляет член в штанах, чувствуя накатывающее возбуждение.  
— Подойдет.  
Эд достает из кармашка рюкзака увесистую тубу увлажняющего крема для рук и протягивает ее Джоуи. Тот его снова седлает моментально, придавливая к кровати, чтоб не сбежал, и забирает крем. А потом целует Эда, нагло тиская и сжимая везде, где дотягивается.  
— Если бы сегодня был мой день рождения, то он был бы самым лучшим, — смеется Эду в губы и, переместившись, закидывает его ноги себе на пояс, заставляя обнять себя ими. Потом выпрямляется, выдавливает нехилое количество крема, растирает между ладонями и прижимает одну к члену Эда, лаская, а другой забирается ему между ног, проходится между ягодицами, смазывая горячую ложбинку и едва-едва проникая пальцем.  
— Расслабься, Эдди, — советует Джоуи, толкнувшись и постепенно вставив по костяшку. Трахает медленно, позволяет привыкнуть.  
— Я… постараюсь, — обещает Эд, шумно выдыхая, вздрагивает от движений пальца.  
Жарко, безмерно жарко. И это ощущение словно льется раскаленной лавой в паху, приливая кровью к члену, от рук Джоуи и обратно. И даже не больно. Пока.  
Вскоре Джоуи толкается уже двумя пальцами, раздвигает их, расширяя, трет головку постепенно напрягающегося члена Эда, отчего тот стонет, прогибаясь и упираясь головой в подушку, запрокидывая голову.  
Новые, странные ощущения. Эд постепенно привыкает и почти расслабляется в руках Джоуи. С приоткрытыми губами и влажными глазами он выглядит очень возбуждающе, и, слушая его тихие стоны и тяжелое дыхание, Джоуи явно старается, чтобы первый раз прошел для него как можно лучше.  
— Раздвинь ноги пошире, детка, — просит, растирая крем по своему члену.  
Колени Эда расходятся в стороны, но когда Джоуи, наконец, заменяет пальцы членом, тот инстинктивно пытается отодвинуться, упершись раскрытыми ладонями ему в плечи. Тяжело дышит и сжимается так, что обоим больно.  
Джоуи выдыхает резко и жарко, старается двигаться не слишком быстро, вставляя член постепенно — чуть ли не по миллиметру, чтобы Эду если и было больно, то не катастрофически. Он гладит его живот, спуская ладони на бедра, проводит руками по внутренней стороне от колен до паха, обхватывает член. Другую руку заводит Эду под задницу, заставляя приподняться, чтобы было удобнее обоим, и, наконец, плотно прижимается бедрами к ягодицам, полностью вставляя.  
Эд под ним поверхностно дышит, зажмурившись. Джоуи качает бедрами, не вынимая член, заставляя Эда более-менее привыкнуть к растянутости и заполненности, и дрочит ему. Все, что чувствует и ощущает Эд, — член Джоуи внутри, и он горячий, твердый, отчего даже в кончиках пальцев кровь пульсирует. Тело чувствует боль и напряжение, но отчего-то его охватывает жар.  
Не сразу, но постепенно ощущения становятся ярче и острее, и Эд уже сам хочет большего.  
— Можно, — говорит он, не открывая глаз.  
— Славно, — хрипло отвечает Джоуи и подается назад, едва-едва вынимая. Мышцы сжимаются плотнее, но когда он снова вставляет, Эд прогибается и шумно выдыхает.  
Джоуи ловит его ладонь, переплетает пальцы со своими в замок и прижимает к кровати, постепенно начиная двигаться свободнее и быстрее. Даже не пытается сдерживать стоны, когда ему особенно хорошо, не заботясь, что их могут услышать.  
Эд чутко ловит каждое его движение, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, а в какой-то момент притягивает его за шею, чтобы поцеловать. Член Джоуи в этот момент входит в него до самого основания. Пугающе приятное чувство. Эд стонет сквозь поцелуй и прикусывает Джоуи нижнюю губу.  
Тот пихает его обратно на постель, толкнув в грудь. Облизывает губу и смотрит на Эда сверху вниз:  
— Не кусайся.  
Эд с улыбкой показывает ему свой пирсингованный язык в ответ на замечание.  
Джоуи подхватывает его левую ногу под коленом и задирает себе на плечо, заставляя раскрыться еще больше. Эд хрипло стонет, чувствуя, что член входит уже по-другому.  
Движения становится резче и быстрее. Кровать под ними скрипит, а за дверьми пару раз кто-то проходит, вынуждая беспокоиться, что их могут услышать или увидеть. Джоуи сжимает член Эда в ладони, вызывая громкий стон, дрочит и целует в коленку, мазнув губами. И на очередном толчке Эд кончает, изогнувшись. Мышцы плотно обхватывают член Джоуи, стискивая до сладкой боли и искр из глаз, отчего тот стонет почти в унисон с Эдом. Вынимает и отдрачивает себе, кончая на подрагивающий живот Эда.  
Эд лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом. Грудная клетка вздымается и опадает все медленней, дыхание обоих выравнивается.  
Джоуи улыбается довольно и сползает на край кровати, садится, свесив ноги на пол, и шарит в карманах расстегнутых штанов, из которых все еще торчит член, в поисках сигарет. Когда находит, сразу же закуривает, наплевав на все правила, которые им установил хозяин дома.  
— Все-таки классно, что ты нашел время для этой поездки.  
Эд протягивает руку и отбирает у него сигарету, затягиваясь.  
— Да. Это было… хорошо. Даже если я завтра не встану, — короткий смешок. — Принесешь мне тогда завтрак в постель?  
— Да для такой тесной дырочки я сделаю все что угодно, — Джоуи посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
— Заткнись, или я тебе язык откушу, — беззлобно заявляет Эд, возвращая ему сигарету.  
— Шучу-шучу, — смеется.  
Эд нащупывает полотенце и наскоро приводит себя в порядок.  
— Я хотел рассказать что-то важное, но ты не захотел слушать, — выдыхает, понимая, что этот разговор будет не слишком приятным. Накрывается одеялом. — Ты многого не знаешь о Дэне.  
— Что же у тебя за информация такая? — как-то обреченно спрашивает Джоуи, застегивая штаны. Похоже, все разговоры, где главной темой является Дэн, он автоматически бракует как безрадостные и неинтересные.  
— Он… — Эд никак не может подобрать нужных слов. — Нет, сначала — обо мне. Просто выслушай.  
Эд снимает перчатки и, выдохнув, хватает Джоуи за край толстовки, сминая ее в руках, и видит сменяющие друг друга картинки-воспоминания. А спустя несколько секунд отстраняется, глубоко дыша и моргая так, словно его слепит едва проникающий в комнату свет, руки подрагивают.  
— У тебя… У тебя был парень — Эрни. Ты его так называл, — Эд говорит бесстрастным голосом, как когда-то в полиции. — Светловолосый, с небольшим шрамом над бровью… над левой бровью. Этот шрам оставил ему ты и очень об этом сожалел.  
Джоуи поворачивается к нему лицом, смотрит с подозрением.  
— Очень… интересно, — взгляд сменяется на раздраженный. — Тебе кто-то рассказал, и ты решил приколоться?  
— Кто бы мне рассказал? — Эд понимает, что получается не слишком убедительно. — В одну из ваших встреч Эрни подарил тебе браслет из черной кожи и сам надел на… твое левое запястье. Он сказал, что есть маленький секрет, который останется только между вами двумя.  
— Что?.. — Джоуи не верит тому, что слышит. — Откуда ты…  
— «Маленький секрет, Джо, — Эд, кажется, совсем не слышит его. — Ты и я сохраним его в тайне». Вот что он сказал.  
— Эд, что это значит?  
— Это значит, что он украл деньги. И предлагал тебе их разделить и потратить на что хочешь, — сглатывает. — Ты отказался.  
Эд пытается не дать чужим эмоциям и ощущениям полностью им завладеть. Джоуи тоже молчит, смотрит… испуганно.  
— Я эмпат, — продолжает Эд уже спокойнее. — Могу читать воспоминания по вещам. Все те яркие события и чувства, что переживает человек в контакте с каким-либо предметом, доступны и мне.  
Джоуи только хлопает глазами.  
— Может быть, я тебе верю, — тянет. — Что ты можешь… читать?  
— Только вещи… предметы, мебель, ткань… Все, кроме живых существ и растений. Мне надо взяться за вещь обеими руками, и при контакте с кожей ладоней происходит… это.  
— Поэтому ты носишь перчатки, — понимает Джоуи.  
— Да, — Эд стискивает его запястье, глядя в глаза с надеждой. — Ты должен поверить мне, Джо.  
— Это же… охренеть как круто! — восхищенно говорит Джоуи, будто и не слыша его. — Ты только что запросто рассказал то, что не знал никто, кроме… Да ты можешь узнать все, что хочешь! Ты мог бы работать на полицию или… или ФБР, или еще кого-нибудь.  
— Я и работал в полиции, а потом… — Эд поджимает губы. — Читать такие воспоминания, как твои, — легко, но когда я заново переживаю убийство, мне больно, страшно, и я испытываю все то, что испытывала жертва. Это тяжело… И я изначально хотел рассказать тебе не об этом, а… о Дэне.  
Он рассказывает о том, как же на самом деле произошло их знакомство, упуская детали вроде сцены с объятьями и нескромными предложениями у окна. Джоуи все это время слушает Эда не перебивая, только иногда хмурится и глаза распахивает, услышав то или иное утверждение. И в конце Эд говорит о том, что он увидел, коснувшись пальто Дэна.  
— Он в совершенстве владеет телекинезом, и он чертов больной ублюдок. Этот парень, зарытый в лесу, снится мне каждый день, Джо…  
— То есть… он убийца и психопат, — подводит итог Джоуи, смотрит прямо в глаза Эда, пытаясь, похоже, найти намек на шутку или сумасшествие. — Тот, кто убивает людей. И все это — мой лучший друг Дэнни, я тебя правильно понимаю?  
Эд не знает, куда деваться под этим взглядом.  
— Ты в своем уме, вообще? — продолжает Джоуи.  
— Да, я понимаю, это звучит чересчур, но это так. Я бы не стал ничего говорить, но я боюсь за тебя, Джо. Хотя, кажется, именно из-за меня тебе и грозит опасность. Я не знаю… — Эд трет лицо руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Ему что-то нужно от меня и, возможно, я должен исчезнуть из твоей жизни, и тогда проблема решится сама собой. Но мне страшно оставлять тебя в компании этого психопата. Возможно, не надо было тебе это рассказывать. Не знаю, что лучше, — он смеется с ноткой истерики и пожимает плечами.  
Джоуи явно в растерянности и не знает, что делать, но через несколько секунд поднимается с кровати.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне это рассказал, раз ты все равно собираешься свалить? Мы с ним… со школы друг друга знаем, Эд, он не психопат. Только не Дэнни. Да он даже драться в старших классах перестал. Я… я знаю, что он умеет предметы силой мысли двигать, это действительно может кого угодно напугать до усрачки, он мне, кажется, первому рассказал о своем… умении, но остальное… — замолкает, проходит по комнате, скрещивая руки на груди и тяжело выдыхая.  
Эд не знает, что сказать. Просто смотрит на Джоуи, не решаясь подойти и хотя бы дотронуться.  
— Эд. Эд, ты…  
Джоуи никак не может найти слов, чтобы выразить то, что он думает и чувствует относительно всей этой странной ситуации.  
— Я… Пойду воздуха глотну.  
Он выходит из комнаты, не оборачиваясь и оставляя Эда одного.  
Эд обнимает себя, пряча руки под мышки, и зарывается под одеяло, тупо глядя в никуда.  
 _Ты чертов идиот, Эд. Он никогда не поверит тебе. Да и зачем? Родные и друзья никогда не верят в преступления. Тебе ли не знать? Да выкопай ты труп на его глазах, он бы скорее поверил, что ты же сам его туда и закопал. Дэн — респектабельный, богатый мальчик. Вали отсюда. С Джоуи все будет в порядке, он много лет дружил с Дэном, и ничего с ним не произошло, ты сам в этом убедился. Тебе тут нечего делать, Эд._  
 _Но я хочу…_  
 _Эд, даже не думай говорить это._  
 _…быть с ним._  
Эд сам поражается собственным мыслям. Он больно прикусывает собственный палец и хмурится.  
 _Ты чокнулся, Эд? Забудь! Уезжай. Ты уже все испортил._  
Эд лежит так еще некоторое время, потом приподнимается. И он совсем не ожидает, что в комнату зайдет Дэн: его слегка ведет от алкоголя, и он улыбается — совсем не по-доброму.  
— У меня сейчас сердце разорвется от твоего милого личика, Эдди, — смеется тихо, а дверь за ним захлопывается, закрываясь на замок, окна опускаются, шторы задергиваются.  
Эд едва успевает натянуть штаны, стараясь держать их только кончиками пальцев.  
— Свали отсюда, — огрызается.  
Дэн его, естественно, не слушает, подходит и присаживается на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Смотрит на голую грудь и живот Эда таким взглядом, что тому инстинктивно хочется прикрыться, но он держит себя в руках.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? Хотелось бы уточнить, что о нашей маленькой тайне знаем только ты и я. Правильно?  
— Да, — насупившись, говорит Эд, находит на ощупь перчатки и надевает их. — Поговорили? Или у тебя еще какие-то вопросы?  
Дэн смотрит на него, на то, как он закрывает ладони.  
— Я тебя с первого взгляда заприметил в том магазине, — проговаривает тихо, улыбается мягко. — Как не из этого мира — вроде общаешься со всеми, улыбаешься, но стоит тебе подумать, что на тебя не смотрят, как тут же погружаешься в себя, будто у тебя в твоей красивой светлой голове куча невероятных проблем, и они не позволяют тебе… радоваться жизни, что ли, — пожимает плечами и замолкает.  
Эд поднимается с кровати и собирается выйти из комнаты, не желая разговаривать с Дэном, но тело помимо его воли выпрямляется, словно его обхватывают жгуты. До ужаса знакомое ощущение беспомощности окутывает с ног до головы.  
Эд пытается задавить панику в зародыше.  
 _Твою мать! Твою мать, Эд!_  
 _Спокойно, спокойно. Здесь куча народу, Эд._  
 _Это его не остановит!_  
 _Он ничего тебе не сделает, Эд. Постарайся успокоиться._  
Дэн поднимается с тумбочки и подходит.  
— Возможно, я не самый приятный парень, — хмыкает, улыбнувшись, и проводит рукой по голове — гладит.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Дэн? — Эд шумно сглатывает, боясь, что сейчас все повторится, и в этот раз он уже никак не спасется.  
— Ты самое прелестное создание, которое я когда-либо видел, — Дэн прижимается губами к его лбу, пользуясь тем, что Эд не может отстраниться — тот зажмуривается, задержав дыхание. — Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне оберегать тебя. Будь со мной. А взамен получишь все, что захочешь. Позволь мне искупить свою вину. Может, я тебя люблю, Эдди, ты не не допускаешь такую мысль?  
 _Нужно его отвлечь!_  
 _…его рот был полон земли…_  
 _Не впадай в прострацию! Отвлеки его!_  
 _…она сыпалась ему в горло…_  
 _Скажи, что тебе надо все обдумать, Эд._  
— Дэн, — осторожно начинает Эд, пытаясь наладить дыхание и сделать так, чтобы во взгляде не было видно страха, — пожалуйста, отпусти и дай мне время.  
Дэн смотрит внимательно, блеск в глазах напоминает блеск стерильного хирургического скальпеля, и Эду кажется, что его не отпустят. Сдавят, сплющат, сотрут в кровавый порошок, но не отпустят. Поэтому, когда Дэн все-таки отступает на шаг, он этому не верит.  
— Время у тебя будет.  
Ощущения от невидимых жгутов на теле тут же исчезают, позволяя Эду уже самостоятельно стоять на ногах и свободно двигаться. Он слегка покачивается, не успев поймать равновесие, но сразу же хватает с кровати толстовку и натягивает через голову, чувствуя себя теперь совсем чуть-чуть, но защищеннее.  
— Джоуи ничего не знает, Эдди? — спрашивает неожиданно Дэн.  
Эд поджимает губы, смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Даже если бы я рассказал, он бы не поверил, — говорит спокойно, но живот скручивает от предчувствия беды.  
 _Надо найти Джо. Скорее найди Джо, Эд!_  
— Надеюсь, это правда. Он мой лучший друг, не хотелось бы потерять его.  
Дэн отходит в сторону, позволяя Эду свободно выйти из комнаты. Что тот и делает.  
Эд запирается в ванной, держа руку на защелке. Дышит с трудом, боясь сорваться на всхлипы.  
«…не хотелось бы потерять его». Что Дэн имел в виду? Что он беспокоится об их отношениях? Или… или он убьет Джоуи как лишнего свидетеля, несмотря ни на что? Эд зажимает рот дрожащей рукой, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от страха.  
 _Он все знает, Эд. Прочитал тебя как открытую книгу. Этот больной ублюдок все знает!_  
Эд быстро выходит из ванной, а потом и из дома, едва не запнувшись на ступеньках у задней двери, оглядывает двор в поисках Джоуи.  
И сразу же чувствует, как вечерний холод пробирает чуть ли не до костей, но отступает, стоит приблизиться к костру. Его тут же утягивает к себе Рэйчел.  
— Вот тебе загадка, — она уже пьяна, но недостаточно, чтобы язык заплетался. — На ком сегодня лица весь день нет? Есть три варианта ответа: Эд, Эдди и Эдвард из Франции, — проговаривает название страны с наигранной картавостью, смеется.  
— Наверное лягушек объелся, — неловко улыбается Эд, периодически поглядывая на Джоуи — он что-то говорит Нику, подкуривая ему и себе сигареты. — Есть у вас пара круассанов, что бы утешить меня, мон шери?  
— Есть пара бутербродов с… с колбаской, — неловко улыбается Рэйчел.  
Пока Эд болтает с Рэйчел, Джоуи успевает отсесть от основной компании. Устраивается на скамейке спиной ко всем и курит, глядя на озеро. Но только Эд собирается подойти к нему, как на скамейку садится Дэн и, закинув руку Джоуи на плечи, что-то говорит на ухо.  
От досады Эду хочется просто удавится.  
 _Кто виноват, Эд? Чей язык не держится за зубами?_  
Эд присаживается рядом с Рэйчел и берет предложенный бутерброд. Старается не слишком уж пялиться на Джоуи, но все же поглядывает в его сторону. Если Дэн только попытается его увести…  
 _То что, Эд? Ты расплачешься?_  
Джоуи оглядывается на компанию у костра, но продолжает общаться с Дэном. И внезапно Дэн говорит что-то такое, отчего Джоуи просто моментально выпрямляется и отстраняется от него, качая головой. Сейчас Эд может прочитать по губам, как он говорит: «Нет», — с оскорбленным видом.  
Эд, наконец, не выдерживает и идет к ним, чтобы прервать этот таинственный разговор. Обходит скамейку, останавливаясь перед ними, и сует руки в карманы.  
— Как дела? — пытается прочесть мысли по их глазам.  
— Шикарные выходные, скажу я тебе, — отвечает Джоуи без какой-либо радости в голосе, залпом допивая остатки пива. Эд в этот момент чувствует, как в горле застревает комок.  
— Да, я давно так не развлекался, — подмигивает Дэн.  
Оба выглядят спокойно, нисколько не раздраженно. Вполне себе милые пьяные посиделки. Всех уже достаточно развезло.  
— Пойду еще бухла возьму, — Джоуи старается не смотреть на Эда, поднимается и идет в сторону дома.  
— Может, притормозишь? — окликает его Дэн, но Джоуи ему только средний палец показывает, не оборачиваясь. — Как знаешь, — буркает и переводит взгляд на Эда. — Но ты-то останешься со мной?  
 _Эд, это какая-то ловушка, не дергайся лишний раз._  
— Останусь, если ты не будешь пускать в ход свои фокусы, — говорит безапелляционно.  
Дэн улыбается уголком губ, берет сигареты, оставленные Джоуи на скамейке, и закуривает, отвечая:  
— Клянусь.  
Эд размышляет еще пару секунд и все-таки садится на пригретое место.  
— О чем вы тут так оживленно болтали? — решает спросить, пытаясь унять свое любопытство. И страхи.  
 _О, Эд, Дэн тебе, конечно, все расскажет. Расскажет, как сегодня закопает Джо без шума и пыли._  
— Какой ты любопытный, — смотрит серьезно прямо в глаза. — Может, поделишься, что тебе Энди нагадала? Джо сказал, что у нее была бурная реакция на твою ладошку.  
Эд не знает, успел ли испуг отразиться в его глазах.  
— Ну нет, ты меня в свои тайны не посвящаешь, и я тебе свои тоже не расскажу, — пожимает плечами, мол, таковы правила.  
Дэн приобнимает Эда за плечи, заставив пододвинуться ближе. Руку опускает на край скамьи позади него. Эд напрягается, чувствуя себя как под лезвием ножа: полоснуть может в любой момент.  
— Только пусть это останется между нами, хорошо? — говорит негромко, чтобы только Эд его и слышал. — Джо не любит, когда его обсуждают… — улыбается, а потом снова становится серьезным. — Договорились?  
— Хорошо, — кивает Эд.  
 _И откуда ты знаешь, что он скажет тебе правду, Эд? Ты посмотри на него — он же людей пачками убивает! Больной шизофреник._  
— Мать Джоуи болеет, и он большую часть своих денег пересылает ей — на лекарства, врачей и все остальное, — выдыхает дым в сторону от Эда, смотрит на озеро. — Я вижу, как ему тяжело, и просто предложил финансово поддержать, но… видимо, не очень вовремя, — цыкает, стряхивая пепел на землю. — Он считает, что это подачка, но это не так.  
Переводит взгляд на Эда.  
— Теперь твоя очередь.  
Эд, не ожидавший ничего подобного, мрачнеет.  
— Уговори его, — неуверенно говорит он, не зная, верить Дэну или нет, и замолкает на некоторое время, но все-таки решает сдержать свое слово: — Энди… Энди видела, что я могу принести непоправимый вред своему другу, но я не хочу этого. Понимаешь меня, Дэн? — смотрит на него, будто пытаясь увидеть вселенское понимание и раскаяние.  
Эду кажется, что он идет на цыпочках по маленьким камешкам через бурный ручей, когда продолжает.  
— А что, если нам свалить отсюда? — сердце начинает биться быстрее. — Покатаемся, побудем в тишине.  
В его сознании все кричит от ужаса, стоит только подумать, чем все может обернуться, но он не видит другого выхода. Так он сможет отвлечь Дэна, а Джоуи точно будет в безопасности — это позволяет дышать ровнее.  
Дэн, явно не ожидавший такого поворота, смотрит удивленно на Эда.  
— Это… отличная идея, — кивает ему и поднимается со скамейки.  
Они идут к припаркованной машине. Эд ждет, что сейчас упадет или метеорит, или бомба, или впервые случится озерное цунами — все что угодно! Лишь бы это уничтожило чудовище, которое идет впереди него. Но ничего не происходит.  
Дэн садится на водительское сидение. Захлопывая дверь со своей стороны, Эд чувствует, как защелкивает ловушку, в которую забрался самостоятельно и по собственной воле.  
— Пристегнись, — Дэн поворачивает ключ, и машина тут же заводится, бархатно взрыкнув. — Куда хочешь поехать? Есть пляж… — хмурится, — и небольшой утес — с него открывается неплохой вид на озеро. Правда сейчас ни черта не разглядишь.  
— Пляж, — выбирает Эд.  
Когда они, наконец, отъезжают от дома, он неожиданно чувствует облегчение и всепоглощающее спокойствие, сравнимые с самопожертвованием ради спасения всего мира: Джоуи в безопасности. Пусть Эд не знает до конца, на что он сам себя обрекает, но с Джоуи все будет в порядке.  
И это главное.


	4. Глава 4. Первый раз

_Open your heart_  
 _Iʼm beating right here_  
 _Open your mind_  
 _Iʼm being right here, right now_  
«Invisible Kid» Metallica

Дэн включает радио и пытается поймать более-менее сносную волну. С небольшой хрипотцой помех находится что-то нейтральное по настроению. Дэн делает тише и, глянув на Эда, переводит взгляд на дорогу — она пустынная, узкая и с круглыми озерцами оранжевого света от фонарных столбов.  
 _Чувствуешь, какой воздух, Эд? Надышись сполна, Дэн тебе его скоро перекроет. А всем остальным скажет, что не в курсе, где ты. Ведь ты никому не сообщил, что поехал кататься с долбаным убийцей!_  
 _Спокойно, Эд. Он не убьет тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, что он хочет совершенно иного._  
Дэн включает поворотник, съезжая с асфальтированной дороги на грунтовую. Машина перекатывается на неровностях, а фары высвечивают коридор из деревьев, и ехать приходится чуть медленнее.  
 _Эд, ты ведь понимаешь, Джоуи будет считать, что ты его просто-напросто кинул, а историю про Дэна выдумал на ходу, чтобы отвязаться. Получил, что хотел, — и до свиданья. Фу, таким быть._  
 _Ну и пусть. Зато это обеспечит ему безопасность._  
 _Конечно, Эд. Все так и будет. Пока Джо не решит рассказать эту милую историю непосредственно Дэну._  
— Ты встречал еще людей со способностями? — нарушает тишину Эд, избавляясь тем самым от навязчивых мыслей. Он устраивается поудобнее и пытается состроить заинтересованное выражение лица. Это же вроде дружеская прогулка, а не похороны. Пока — не похороны.  
— Ты — один такой, кого я знаю, кроме самого себя, — Дэн пожимает плечом, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
Что-то в этом ответе слишком смущает Эда, заставив отвлечься от всего остального.  
 _Айзек, Эд! Если ты — единственный, то куда в этой статистике подевался Айзек? Он ведь заглядывал к нему домой, чтобы вытащить тебя. И заходил не просто чай попить, а шарахнул током!_  
У Эда нехорошо тянет под ребрами, когда он хочет задать вопрос, но Дэн его опережает:  
— Расскажешь, когда узнал об этом? Свой… первый раз с видениями прошлого.  
Эд тут же закрывает рот.  
 _Помалкивай, Эд. Айзек может оказаться твоим козырем._  
 _Если ты сообразишь, как им пользоваться._  
— Расскажу, — Эд делает вид, что задумывается, запихивая мысли об Айзеке в дальний ящик.  
Он говорил о своих способностях миллион раз, но только сейчас может просто поделиться воспоминаниями, а не отвечать на вопросы психиатров и проходить раз за разом тошнотворные тесты.  
— Это началось в детстве, но все было нормально. Я иногда трепался о том, что якобы вижу, родители, как и полагается, не обращали на этот треп особенного внимания, радуясь тому, какое у меня богатое воображение. К тому же дома не было ни одной вещи, которая могла бы нести негативные эмоции, да и нечасто хватаешься за предметы обеими руками сразу…  
Эд улыбается, погрузившись в прошлое — далекое и такое спокойное, незамысловатое. Смотрит вперед на высвеченную светом фар дорогу и нависшие над ней ветви деревьев, но видит совершенно другое.  
— Все это было похоже на фантазии. А вот уже потом — в средней школе — я по-идиотски споткнулся и влетел в чей-то шкафчик в раздевалке. И… это было ужасно. Мальчишку, который пользовался тем шкафчиком, каждый день избивали малолетние мудаки. Они даже заперли его в шкафчике, пока он был без сознания, а очнулся уже ночью. Естественно, никого не было, и парень был напуган. Его нашел ночной сторож, и все вроде бы обошлось.  
Я думал, что у меня сердце от страха разорвется, и вроде сознание потерял, но быстро очнулся. Так до конца в себя и не пришел, но сразу отправился в медпункт. Дорогу туда я начисто не помню. Врач не особенно вдавался в детали, просто выслушал и сказал, что у меня случился эпилептический припадок. Он все спрашивал меня, болен ли я, а я как заведенный твердил про того мальчика и спрашивал, как он, все ли с ним в порядке.  
Эд поводит плечами, сбрасывая ледяные мурашки, и смотрит в окно.  
— Это был чертовски паршивый «первый раз». Но! — с улыбкой поворачивается к Дэну, словно и не было этой грустной истории. — Во время гормонального взрыва и бесконечного стояка мне часто попадались довольно… возбуждающие моменты.  
Дэн усмехается, паркуя машину у крутого ската перед узкой полосой пляжа и погружая автомобиль в тишину.  
— Значит, были в твоей жизни и светлые моменты.  
— Моя жизнь до восемнадцати лет — сплошные светлые моменты, не надо думать, что я самый несчастный человек во вселенной, — отмахивается Эд.  
Дэн смотрит на него внимательно.  
— Что случилось после твоего восемнадцатилетия?  
 _«Что случилось?» Давай, Эд, скажи, что случилось. Этот бесчеловечный пижон даже не представляет, что с тобой было._  
 _Не надо, Эд. Он психопат, неизвестно, как он отреагирует, если узнает, что за тобой могут следить._  
Эд кусает губу, а потом честно отвечает:  
— Не хочу об этом говорить.  
В отблесках света фар Эд видит, как взгляд Дэна становится удивленным, но потом он понимающе кивает.  
— Хочешь спуститься к воде, или посидим в здесь? — моментально переводит тему.  
— Давай на пляж, — соглашается Эд, немного расслабившись.  
Они выходят из машины, погасив фары. Осенний ветер тут же забирается под одежду, и Эд жалеет, что не взял свитер. Поплотнее закутывается в толстовку и затягивает завязки на вороте. Они спускаются вниз, к воде.  
Над черной гладью озера с отблесками луны мерцают звезды, которых не увидишь в городе, мелкие волны с тихим плеском накатывают на берег.  
По пути Эд спрашивает, как Дэн обнаружил свои способности.  
— В шестнадцать лет — от стресса выбил все окна в квартале. Сначала как все остальные в городе думал, что кто-то устроил взрыв — городок у нас так себе, — но потом… — Дэн смотрит на озеро, затем переводит взгляд на Эда, молчит, будто оценивая, стоит ли говорить ему то, что он хочет сказать. — Потом вышла неприятная ситуация с Джо: я сломал ему ребра, хотя не думал причинять вреда. Просто… нечаянно отбросил его от себя.  
Замолкает, сует руки в карманы, подходит к границе пляжа, где вода несмело лижет песок.  
 _Нечаянно, конечно. Наверное, он хотел его убить, но потом передумал. Какая знакомая история, не находишь, Эд?_  
— Так Джо узнал о телекинезе и даже… помогал мне с ним управляться после того, как его выписали из больницы. Он совершенно без башки.  
— Вы, оказывается, очень близки. Я не знал.  
 _Если бы ты все мог знать, Эд, то был бы уже… на Гоа, например._  
— Мы жили в одном городе и учились в одной школе. Он мой единственный друг. И без него я не смог бы так далеко продвинуться в этом.  
Дэн просто кивает в сторону озера, а Эд видит, как метрах в двадцати от них поднимается струя воды — аккуратно по спирали, — уносится вверх и рассыпается, падая обратно брызгами и разрушая идеальную гладь озера. Наблюдая за этим, Эд не сразу замечает, что ветер больше не продувает его толстовку, но продолжает трепать волосы Дэна и качать ветви деревьев. Он смотрит на постепенно успокаивающуюся водную гладь, а потом — на Дэна.  
— Ты устаешь? То есть, отнимает ли это, — Эд показывает сразу и на озеро, и на пространство вокруг себя, — у тебя силы?  
— Раньше — да. Я не мог даже пару камней передвинуть без того, чтобы у меня спина не вспотела, — смеется. — Но сейчас это как обычное упражнение. Чем больше масса или объем, тем больше мне приходится напрягаться — обычная физика. А это… я делаю и почти не замечаю.  
Дэн перестает улыбаться.  
— Я повел себя не очень красиво там, в доме. Хотел бы… извиниться.  
Эд молча смотрит на Дэна. «Не очень красиво»? Вот что угодно, только не это. Хотя произошедшее в доме — такая ерунда по сравнению с их первой встречей. Потому что даже это все-таки лучше, чем… знать все.  
 _…земля…_  
— Я слишком часто извиняюсь? — Дэн выводит его из ступора.  
Эд даже не сразу понимает, к чему этот вопрос.  
 _После всего, что он делал, одними извинениями ему не отделаться, Эд._  
 _Ему, как минимум, нужно будет сдохнуть столько же раз, сколько раз он убивал. Так что пусть хоть завалит извинениями, гребаный урод._  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Эд. — Не часто.  
Дэн мельком улыбается, а Эд никак не может отделаться от мысли, что будь у него с собой любой остро заточенный предмет, он бы не слишком долго размышлял, что с ним делать. И перед глазами уже маячит картинка, как Дэн захлебывается кровью, а в распахнутых глазах плещется ужас вперемешку с мольбой и непониманием — то, что он видел в глазах своих жертв перед смертью.  
— …или желание?  
— Что? — Эд моргает, и картинка исчезает, возвращая его в реальность, где убить Дэна нет ни единой возможности.  
— Правда или желание? — повторяет тот, подойдя к Эду чуть ближе. — Давай, ответь.  
— Ладно. Желание, — выбирает Эд. Прогулка ведь не пройдет без последствий, а вопроса стоит опасаться.  
— Хорошо. Тогда… поможешь мне своей… способностью? — несколько виновато спрашивает Дэн. — Насколько я понял, тебе просто нужно взять вещь двумя руками, чтобы увидеть, что было? Или нужно что-то еще?  
— Собственно да, но… — Эд приподнимает одно плечо, как бы отгораживаясь. — Учти, что я некоторое время ощущаю физическую боль, так что если это —  
 _Убийство._  
— …что-то страшное, то я сразу хочу отказаться. Что это за вещь? И чья она?  
— Цепочка. Моя. Я носил ее очень долго. Вряд ли ты увидишь только хорошее, — честно отвечает Дэн. — Если откажешься, я не буду настаивать.  
— Зачем тебе? — удивляется Эд.  
— Провалы в памяти.  
Эда посещает странная и жуткая мысль, но она не может до конца оформиться под пристальным взглядом.  
— Я согласен, — Эд кивает. — Но это будут самые яркие эмоции, а не вся твоя жизнь день за днем. Может быть так, что я не увижу ничего связанного с твоей проблемой. Ты ведь это понимаешь?  
— Да, понимаю.  
Они еще немного молчат. Эд прогуливается по пляжу вдоль берега, Дэн следует за ним чуть поодаль. Ветер все также «обходит его стороной», чему Эд невольно рад — он успевает немного согреться, а красивые виды его несколько успокаивают.  
— Хочешь пройтись по воде? — неожиданно спрашивает Дэн. — Как Иисус.  
Эд оборачивается, смотрит удивленно сначала на него, потом переводит взгляд на спокойное озеро с отблесками луны.  
 _Твоя смерть будет романтичнее, чем двойное самоубийство Ромео и Джульетты, Эд. ___  
 _Вот только Оскар тебе посмертно никто не даст._  
— Не каждый день такое предлагают, — Эд коротко смеется, не решаясь на ответ. Он уверен, что Дэн не собирается его топить, но холодок ужаса проскальзывает под толстовку, пробегаясь ледяными мурашками по позвоночнику до затылка, когда он все-таки говорит: — Давай.  
— Только кеды сними, а то промокнут, — предупреждает Дэн. — Поверхность будет поддаваться и пружинить, так что держи равновесие.  
Эд быстро снимает кеды и носки, подворачивает джинсы и идет к воде. Остановившись у самой кромки, оглядывается на Дэна, а потом ступает на поверхность. Холодная вода тут же окутывает ступню, отчего Эд невольно ежится и тихо смеется. Он делает шаг за шагом, чуть пошатываясь, идет как по матрасу, старается не завалиться и смотрит себе под ноги. Вода едва доходит ему до щиколоток, а ниже — словно упругая поверхность, которая удерживает его над несколькими метрами ледяной черной воды.  
 _Это круто, Эд!_  
Ощущение детского невероятного счастья затопляет Эда с головой, когда он осознает, насколько это фантастично. Уходит постоянный страх, оставляя после себя только шлейф того самого холодка, но сердце уже колотится в предвкушении веселья. Он оборачивается на берег, глядя на Дэна, — тот стоит на берегу, сунув руки в карманы, словно все происходящее зависит не от него, — а потом пару раз подпрыгивает, разбрызгивая воду вокруг. Поверхность пружинит как сильно натянутый батут, помогая прыгать немного выше. Эд едва не падает, смеется над самим собой и бежит. Брызги разлетаются в стороны от каждого шага, попадают на одежду, но ему плевать.  
Из воды перед ним выскакивают серебристые водяные рыбки и снова скрываются в озерной глади, а некоторые скользят по воздуху у самых ног Эда, сопровождая его в этой странной прогулке. Эд восхищенно смотрит на них, резко затормозив, а потом протягивает руку, но рыбки рассыпаются от прикосновения, сливаясь с гладью озера.  
Если бы их знакомство началось так…  
 _…то он бы все равно попытался тебя убить, Эд. Не сегодня, так завтра._  
 _Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, Эд. До каждого человека можно достучаться_.  
 _Маньяки — не люди. Они животные, к тому же — смертельно опасные, таких нужно усыплять как больных бешенством. А у Дэна явно бешенство, просто он это умело скрывает своей общей вменяемостью._  
 _Если он болен, это еще не значит, что его невозможно вылечить, Эд._  
Эд бежит обратно, насколько хватает дыхания, и за несколько шагов от берега сбавляет темп.  
— Это было классно! Дэн…  
 _Почему ты убиваешь людей?_  
 _Почему ты поступаешь как чудовище?_  
 _Почему, Дэн?_  
— Я рад, — улыбается тот в ответ, и на его лице можно заметить облегчение. — Можем поехать обратно или… останемся здесь еще, если хочешь.  
— Останемся.  
Эд замечает, что Дэн уже устал. Подхватывает кеды и босиком идет по скату в сторону автомобиля. Дэн молча следует за ним.  
В салоне машины Эд, отряхнув ноги от песка, откидывает спинку и устраивается на сиденье поудобнее, пока Дэн достает из бардачка сигареты. И сам не понимает, как спрашивает:  
— Расскажи про ваш с Джо поцелуй, — смотрит с хитрецой, пытаясь не показывать ни в голосе, ни во взгляде ревности. — Вы встречались?  
Дэн опускает стекло, чтобы покурить. Зажимает сигарету губами, красно-оранжевый маячок едва-едва освещает его лицо.  
— Это он меня поцеловал. Помнишь, я сказал, что… сломал ему ребра?  
Эд моментально холодеет.  
— Хочешь сказать… — губы едва двигаются.  
— Нет, постой. Я не договорил, — Дэн выдыхает дым. — Мы торчали в заброшенном здании, разговаривали — уже не помню совсем, о чем, — и он без какого-либо предупреждения схватил меня за затылок и засосал, — усмехается, глянув на Эда, а потом качает головой. — Я не ожидал. И… толкнул его. Сам не понял как, а Джоуи влетел в стену, и его, наверное, еще силой придавило, поэтому кости и треснули.  
Эд даже не находит слов, чтобы что-то ответить на это.  
 _А если бы он немного переусердствовал, Эд?_  
 _Тогда ты вряд ли смог бы трахнуть Джоуи. Или Джоуи тебя. С парнями так сложно._  
— Он сознание потерял, а я его быстро в больницу отвез, — продолжает Дэн и улыбается виновато. — Не самые романтичные последствия первого поцелуя, верно?  
— Это точно, — соглашается Эд. Ловит себя на мысли, что переживает за Джоуи так, словно он все еще находится в той самой больнице в Оклахоме. Выдыхает, трет лоб, избавляясь от странного чувства. И его уже совсем не волнует тема с поцелуями. — Так и… что было дальше?  
— Он пролежал в больнице пару дней, потом — дома неделю, а потом еще около месяца или двух ходил с повязками… — показывает на себе, проводя пальцами поперек груди. — Когда я к нему в гости пришел, он сказал, что я чертов садист, и что нельзя ломать человеку ребра за простой поцелуй, — смеется тихо.  
Интонация голоса Дэна и этот его смех вызывают у Эда пугающее чувство собственной никчемности. У них — Джоуи и Дэна — есть своя собственная история, в которой совершенно нет места Эду.  
 _Эд, им отлично вдвоем. Дэн весь светится от счастья, ты только глянь. Что ты тут вообще забыл? Вспомни, как Джоуи тебе не поверил. Посчитал, что у тебя поехала крыша. В одном ты можешь быть уверен, Эд, — он не убьет Джо. Каким бы он чудовищем не был._  
 _Милый смех и теплые воспоминания — не повод становиться человеком для такого как Дэн. Вспомни, что ты видел, пока тебя заставляли смотреть! Эти монстры могут убить своих жен, мужей и детей, им нет никакого дела до родства и близости, Эд!_  
Эд выдыхает, но смотрит на Дэна уже совсем по-другому.  
— Вы остались друзьями или… — выгибает брови.  
— После этого у нас были вполне дружеские отношения, — Дэн кивает, тушит бычок в пепельнице. — Он помогал мне с силой, а я его больше никуда не швырял.  
Эд в этот момент чувствует непонятное облегчение.  
— А вот на выпускном… мы еще раз поцеловались. Уже без кошмарных последствий.  
— Оу, — только и может сказать Эд. Жалеет, что решил уточнить этот вопрос. И сам не понимает, как задает следующий: — А потом?  
Дэн отвечает не сразу. Сначала поправляет сиденье, чтобы откинуться на спинку, и выдыхает, глядя ровно вперед — на темное озеро, блестящее расплавленным серебром под светом луны. Эду кажется, что он уже и не ответит, но продолжает смотреть на него, ждет, потому что теперь ему необходимо знать.  
 _Зачем, Эд? Что это за глупая ревность?_  
 _Слишком все у них ностальгично, Эд._  
 _Но они больше не встречаются, они теперь просто друзья. Твои опасения бессмысленны. Тем более с Джоуи ты хорошенько провел время._  
 _Да. На прощанье, Эд. Как там, кстати, твоя задница поживает, отчаянный ты смельчак?_  
Эд елозит на сиденье, усаживаясь немного по-другому и стараясь не вспоминать, что они с Джоуи вытворяли в домике.  
— А потом, — говорит, наконец, Дэн, — был минет в кабинете… географии, кажется, — морщит лоб, будто сейчас это самая важная деталь. — После этого мы свалили с выпускного, сняли номер в одном из дешевых отелей нашего городка и… ну, ты понимаешь. Благо, никто внимания не обратил, что номер школьники снимают без девчонок или проституток.  
У Эда внутри нехорошо все скручивает, но он старается не показать своего недовольства. Настраивает себя на мысль, что это все уже в прошлом, и не дает ревности окончательно затопить свои мозги.  
— То есть, выпускной удался? — улыбается, благо минимум света не позволяет разглядеть, что там у него за оскал.  
— Думаю, да, — Дэн не замечает перемен в настроении Эда.  
— А когда ты решил, что можешь убивать людей?  
Такой резкий переход от одного к другому озадачивает не только Дэна, который смотрит на Эда с непониманием, но и самого Эда — у него резко пересыхает во рту от собственной наглости и бесстрашия.  
 _Эд, ты в замкнутом пространстве с убийцей, который владеет телекинезом. Угадай, что сейчас будет!_  
Еще есть возможность забрать свои слова обратно, но Дэн нарушает молчание:  
— Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — интересуется неожиданно спокойно.  
Эд понимает, что его не собираются калечить или убивать за подобные вопросы, и что он действительно может узнать у Дэна все, что хочет. Ладони резко становятся влажными, и он трет их о свои джинсы. И когда он в третий раз проводит руками по бедрам, то все-таки решается:  
— После того, как ты меня чуть не убил, ты сказал, что… — чуть морщится, вспоминая тот день и чувствуя фантомную боль от порезов на ступнях, — тебе нравится чувствовать превосходство, — смотрит на Дэна, стараясь не отводить взгляд. В полумраке салона автомобиля кажется, что сейчас черный зрачок блеснет как у дикого животного. — Разве ты не понял, что ты сильнее после своего первого… раза?  
Дэн достает еще одну сигарету, зажимает фильтр губами, но не спешит подкуривать. А потом отстраняет ее двумя пальцами, снова поворачиваясь к Эду.  
— Одного убийства было мало.  
Замолкает на несколько секунд, и Эд думает, что Дэн больше ничего не скажет. Но он говорит:  
— Это… тяга, — выдыхает. — Потребность. Нужда. Называй, как хочешь. Я не знаю, откуда это взялось.  
Эд хмурится, сжимая челюсти.  
 _Как это удобно, Эд. Пусть он еще скажет, что приказы ему нашептывали голоса. Это же шизофрения чистой воды!_  
 _В этом точно не приходится сомневаться. Но… подобное не берется из ниоткуда, Эд._  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе внезапно захотелось кого-то убить, и ты просто взял и… убил? — Эд никак не может понять, как такое вообще возможно.  
Дэн улыбается, словно ему сейчас задали самый наивный вопрос из всех возможных. При этом никакой радости или умиления в выражении его лица нет.  
— Представь, что ты увидел на улице человека… нет, даже не человека, а вещь в магазине. Что угодно… Что ты хочешь купить, но у тебя на это нет денег?  
Эд начинает беспокоиться, что погорячился с выводами относительно общей вменяемости Дэна.  
— Ты сравниваешь убийство людей с походом в супермаркет? — он ошарашен.  
— Просто ответь, — голос Дэна становится неожиданно твердым.  
— Ладно… Яхта, — Эд пожимает плечами. — Яхта или хотя бы катер.  
— Хорошо, яхта — так яхта. Теперь представь, что никаких мыслей о ней у тебя никогда не было и не будет. Ты даже не думал, что однажды лодка станет тем, что ты так хочешь получить. И вот однажды ты видишь яхту. В магазине, на пирсе, в море — неважно. Ты видишь ее и понимаешь: «Это то, чего я хочу»…  
— Дэн, подожди, — Эд его перебивает. — Это же совсем разные вещи…  
— Дай мне закончить. Ты спросил, я отвечаю. У нас разговор по душам, верно?  
Эд выдыхает и откидывается на спинку сиденья, не собираясь больше возражать. Смотрит на озеро, слушая. А Дэн продолжает:  
— После этого мысли о той самой яхте заполняют все твое свободное время, вот только это очень сильно отвлекает. Ты не можешь работать, смотреть фильмы, книги читать, даже заснуть становиться проблематично. И так — каждый день. Каждый чертов день ты просыпаешься и засыпаешь с одной и той же долбаной мыслью — яхта. Попытки избавиться от нее ни к чему не приводят. Фото, видео, реклама на транспорте — ты ее видишь везде, улавливаешь периферийным зрением, как бы это странно не звучало. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Эд не верит, что такое возможно, но он понимает, что именно хочет сказать Дэн подобным сравнением. Это напоминает те дни, когда использовали его эмпатию: постоянные видения, особенно яркие, затопляющие сознание, от которых чертовски трудно избавиться, пока не примешь пару таблеток, прописанных штатным психиатром.  
— Навязчивая идея, — даже не спрашивает Дэна, а просто утверждает. — Обсессия.  
Тот молчит некоторое время, и Эд понимает, что понял все верно.  
— И что же дальше?  
— Дальше — запись на прием к психиатру. Там ты рассказываешь, что тебя волнует, а доктор говорит, что все хорошо, никаких проблем, этим страдают почти все жители Нью-Йорка, вот тебе таблетки, пей два раза в день, и направление на курс релаксотерапии. Это помогает. Немного, но ты благодарен уже за то, что можешь спокойно спать и по крайней мере выполнять основную часть работы. А потом, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь, ты снова видишь яхту. По-настоящему, а не в своих воспаленных мыслях. И все, что получилось поправить, — постукивает указательным пальцем по своему виску, — летит в ебеня, — раскрывает ладонь резко, будто происходит вспышка или взрыв.  
Эд невольно ежится, обнимает себя руками, спрятав ладони под мышки. Ничего не говорит, ожидая самого страшного — развязки этой метафоричной истории.  
— Попытка начать курс терапии заново не венчается успехом. И ты, не найдя иного выхода, идешь к этой самой яхте. Может, находишь ее владельца, разговариваешь с ним, или просишь в магазине, чтобы тебе устроили пробег. Одним словом, ты оказываешься на лодке своей мечты. Обследуешь ее, катаешься, радуясь ветру, солнцу и брызгам воды. И тебя отпускает. Ровно до того момента, пока ты не ступаешь с яхты на берег. После этого все начинается по новой. Может, ты еще несколько раз катаешься, но в конечном итоге в голову приходит замечательная идея — не будет яхты, не будет страданий.  
— О, нет… — Эд сглатывает. — Ты не мог сделать такой вывод, Дэн.  
— Почему? Только потому, что запрещено уничтожать чужое имущество?  
— Да при чем тут имущество? Ты же мне тут аллегорию с убийствами людей проводишь!  
Дэн молча смотрит на него, а потом отворачивается и все-таки закуривает. Сигаретный дым расползается по салону автомобиля, вынуждая опустить стекло.  
— Ты хотел знать, — просто говорит Дэн. — И ты первый, кому я об этом рассказал.  
Все ведь элементарно: Дэну нужна психологическая помощь, а не разговоры по душам на берегу озера. И уж точно Эд не наставит Дэна на путь добра и справедливости только потому, что его каким-то чудом оставили в живых. Он не знает, что сказать, только задает еще один вопрос:  
— То есть… каждый раз ты видишь какого-то человека, и все повторяется заново? Это ведь были и мужчины, и женщины… — Эд зажмуривается, чтобы не дать воспоминаниям видений снова заполнить его мысли ужасом и беспомощностью. — Ты ищешь определенный типаж? — снова смотрит на Дэна, говорит, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Цвет кожи, глаз или волос? Тембр голоса? Родинки? Что тебя заставляет обратить внимание на кого-то… Почему ты захотел убить меня?  
Эд не слышит какого-либо сожаления в голосе Дэна, когда он отвечает:  
— Каждый раз ощущение одно и то же, я уже научился его понимать. В голове будто тумблер щелкает, и все за секунду становится предельно понятным. Я увидел тебя на улице — недалеко от магазина, где ты работал, и…  
— Вот так просто? — перебивает его Эд. — Всего лишь рандомно работающий тумблер? И… всё?  
 _Эд, это элементарно. Он станет безобиден, когда вокруг никого не будет._  
 _Нет такого места, где он будет абсолютно одинок. Больницы и клиники подразумевают, что он будет общаться с персоналом. А это тоже чревато последствиями, Эд. Мало ли что у него там щелкнет, когда он встретится с врачом или другими медработниками._  
 _Но там ему будет оказано соответствующее лечение. И он не сможет убивать кого захочет._  
 _В этой теории только один огромный минус, Эд — долбаный телекинез!_  
Эд никак не может осознать тот факт, что жизнь нескольких человек оборвалась только благодаря тому, что у Дэна в голове сработал переключатель. Вот же он, перед ним — вменяемый, обаятельный, с достатком — и убивает людей. Только ради освобождения и испытания… своих возможностей. Как он живет с этим грузом?  
— Как ты… продолжаешь жить, зная, что явно болен? И что убьешь снова? Почему ты сразу после первого раза не пошел в полицию?  
— Тюрьма меня точно не удержит, Эдди, — Дэн улыбается. И то ли тени так ложатся, то ли он действительно это чувствует, но улыбка получается виноватой.  
— Но если это никак не решить, то почему бы не самоубийство? — спрашивает Эд, не дрогнув. — Или ты оправдываешь себя тем, что ни в чем не виноват?  
Дэн закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Он молчит, и Эд тоже не издает ни звука, только кусает нижнюю губу, думая, что добрался уже до мяса — ощущает на языке привкус крови. Никак не может себе простить, что у него с собой нет даже дурацкой пилки для ногтей: хватило бы пары ударов со стороны сонной артерии, чтобы больше никто не умирал.  
— Я пытался, — неожиданно говорит Дэн.  
Эд кривит губы.  
 _Пиздеж. Полнейшая лажа, Эд. Нихрена он не пытался. Может быть, постоял с бритвой в руках, решил «Ой, ничего не получится» и сдулся._  
— В тот день я написал подробное письмо-признание. Потом сел в кресло в кабинете, достал из ящика стола пистолет, почистил, зарядил и направил дуло себе в голову, — складывает пальцами пистолет и направляет кончики среднего и указательного себе в висок.  
У Эда внутри холодеет.  
— Я думал, что все делаю правильно, поэтому не давал себе слишком много времени на размышления. И нажал на курок — бам, — показывает отдачу от выстрела, отстранив пальцы от виска. Но взгляда не отводит. — Угадай, что?  
— Что?.. — язык еле двигается.  
— Пуля оцарапала кожу, отрикошетила и пролетела перпендикулярно выстрелу.  
Эд моргает, не понимая, как такое возможно. А внутренне содрогается от догадки.  
— Я готов был застрелиться именно в ту секунду — ни раньше, ни позже. Я не верю в бога, совпадения, судьбу, но в тот день я понял, что как бы я не хотел умереть, одна вещь не позволит мне этого сделать.  
— Что за вещь? — спрашивает Эд, хотя уже знает, что это.  
— Моя способность.  
Отчаяние — холодное и вселяющее беспомощность — окутывает внутренности Эда словно ледяная озерная вода. Вот почему Дэна нельзя убить, вот почему ему никто не может нанести вреда…  
 _И вот почему пилка для ногтей тебе тут не помощник, Эд._  
Эд едва может проглотить комок в горле, чувствуя себя хуже, чем в ту ночь, когда Дэн решил устроить охоту именно на него.  
Дэн же как ни в чем не бывало заводит автомобиль, включает фары и выкидывает окурок в окно.  
— Поехали обратно.

_Через пятнадцать минут они паркуются у дома, где ни в одном окошке не горит свет, а во дворе дым от потухшего костра тянется вверх неровной нитью. Эд выбирается из машины и понимает, что ему надо поспать: он вымотан морально и физически настолько, что даже идет неровно. За спиной слышится мягкий хлопок дверцы и пиликанье сигнализации.  
Дверь в комнату приоткрыта, Джоуи спит лицом к стене, тихонько посапывая и обнимая скатанное в рулон одеяло руками и ногами. У Эда за спиной проходит Дэн, желает ему спокойных снов и поднимается по скрипящей лестнице на второй этаж.  
Эд закрывает дверь и идет к своей кровати. Ложится, но чувствует, что он должен что-то сделать, вместо того, чтобы в нерешительности пялиться на спящего Джоуи. Эду ужасно хочется объясниться с ним, но он понимает, что сейчас не ст **о** ит. А, может, и вовсе никогда не ст **о** ит. В конце концов, они с Дэном, наверное, стоят друг друга: два ненормальных, один убивает людей, другой не хочет их спасать. И все же одного он спасти может._


	5. Глава 5. Все правильно, Эд?

_Iʼm ok, just go away_  
 _Into distance let me fade._  
 _Iʼm ok, just go away,_  
 _Iʼm ok, but please donʼt stray too far._  
«Invisible Kid» Metallica

Эд ворочается в своей постели, не в силах заснуть. Усталость его рубит, но мышцы напряжены, а стоит закрыть глаза, как в голове начинают роиться мысли одна хуже другой. Он в очередной раз поворачивается бока на бок, вздыхает, трет лицо. А потом тихонько поднимается и уходит из комнаты.  
В доме стоит тишина, только из незакрытого окна на кухне слышится плеск волн и шум леса. Вокруг иссиня-черная темнота с тусклыми белыми и оранжевыми полосами света от бледной луны и уличных фонарей.  
Остатки сна еще дают о себе знать — сознание вялое, кожа покрывается мурашками, а к горлу подкатывает комок.  
Именно в тот момент, когда страх уже постепенно сжимает нутро ледяными пальцами, Эд понимает, что нужно сделать. Уехать. Прямо сейчас. Не в другой штат, так хотя бы из этого дома. Убраться отсюда подальше.  
Но чтобы все прошло удачно, нужно сделать еще кое-что важное.  
 _Не надо, Эд. Может, вернешься в кровать и попытаешься уснуть?_  
Эд игнорирует слабый трусливый голосок и поднимается по лестнице, ступая как можно тише.  
Без света дом кажется совершенно чужим, шумным и даже враждебным: скрипит паркетом, тихо-тихо стонет старыми трубами и вентиляцией, а с чердака доносится настораживающее шебуршание. Громче всего только сердце колотится о ребра, приглушая все остальные звуки. На втором этаже глухой черный коридор с двумя дверьми по правую и левую сторону; обе приоткрыты, и Эд наобум заглядывает сначала за ту, что справа, и выбор оказывается верным.  
Во рту пересыхает, стоит увидеть мирно спящего на спине Дэна. По гладко выбритой щеке и шее скользит узкая бледная линия лунного света. Эд видит, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь, как безмятежно расслабленное лицо.  
Эд аккуратно заходит в комнату, закрывает за собой дверь — до щелчка, который раздается пушечным выстрелом. Сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из горла. Эд во все глаза смотрит на Дэна, но тот не подскакивает на кровати, наоборот — он даже не морщится и продолжает спать.  
Нужно сделать это быстро.  
 _Черт-черт-черт!.. Эд, не надо._  
Ладонь, сжимающая рукоятку столового ножа, настолько мокрая от пота, что скоро скользкой станет и кожа печатки. Лучше всего нанести удар в шею, есть вероятность задеть сонную артерию.  
 _Это убийство, Эд. Самое настоящее. Тебя поймают. Посадят пожизненно! Или засунут в психушку!_  
Эд приближается к кровати медленно, держа нож за спиной. Ему кажется, что его дыхание чертовски громкое, и что в любой момент Дэн откроет глаза и увидит его, Эда, — одурелого и с диким перепуганным взглядом — и догадается обо всем за секунду. Остановившись рядом с кроватью, Эд крепко сжимает нож обеими руками. Внутри все скручивает, колени едва не подгибаются, а запястья резко немеют. Не получается даже сглотнуть отсутствующую слюну — тело словно коротит.  
Ресницы Дэна чуть подрагивают, жилка на шее размеренно бьется — колеблет бледную полосу света. Он совершенно не чувствует, что что-то происходит. Что сейчас с ним случится нечто опасное. _Смертельно_ опасное.  
Эд аккуратно замахивается, пристраивая острие ножа в паре сантиметров от шеи.  
Ему хочется уйти отсюда. Убежать. Скрыться. Но он не может пошевелиться. Пальцы белеют от напряжения, лезвие дрожит, едва не задевая тонкую кожу.  
 _Уходи, Эд._  
Нельзя.  
Эд замахивается, зажмуривается и резко опускает нож. Раздается короткий свист воздуха и глухой звук вспарываемой плоти.  
Через секунду его ладони накрывают чужие — теплые.  
Эд испуганно распахивает глаза и задыхается от увиденного: вместо Дэна на кровати лежит Джоуи, а он, Эд, все еще в их общей комнате на первом этаже. Белая простыня залита черной в лунном свете кровью, а лезвие скрывается в его животе по самую рукоятку. Джоуи сжимает его руки — так крепко, что Эд не может в панике освободить их и попытаться что-то сделать, смотрит прямо в глаза, и в них — понимание.  
— Все правильно, Эд?  
Губы покрываются черным, черное стекает по подбородку и щекам на подушку, впитываясь в ткань, растекаясь, заполняя.  
— Нет… — едва слышно проговаривает Эд. Язык едва шевелится, но он повторяет снова, будто это поможет: — Нет… Нет. Нет-нет-нет!  
Горло стискивает ледяная рука, Эд распахивает глаза, хрипло вдыхает и едва не начинает орать, забившись в угол между стеной и кроватью.  
— Нет, пожалуйста!.. — продолжает умолять сипло, сдавленно, оглядывает комнату с ужасом и обнимает себя руками.  
Он понимает, что находится в домике на озере только через долгую минуту, сердце продолжает колотиться, а руки не перестают дрожать. Эд смотрит на соседнюю кровать — Джоуи спит. Живой. Невредимый.  
— Сон… — говорит сам себе одними губами. — Это просто сон. Все хорошо.  
И только после этого у него получается более-менее успокоиться. Хочется забраться под теплый бок, лечь рядом и обнять, зарывшись в одеяло с головой, и чтобы не было больше страшных снов и окутывающих его проблем, только уют и безопасность — как в детстве в родительской кровати. В груди щемит до боли, но Эд не позволяет чувству оформиться. Поднимается с кровати, наспех заправляет ее и, скинув свои вещи в рюкзак, выходит из комнаты. Переодевается на кухне, ночной холодный воздух бодрит и позволяет мыслить чуточку рациональнее, чем во сне.  
 _Разбуди Дэна и предложи ему отвезти тебя до метро. Он согласится._  
 _Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен._  
 _Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, Эд. Так ты сможешь обезопасить Джоуи, если тому вдруг захочется пооткровенничать со своим другом детства._  
 _А что насчет самого Джоуи? Не хочешь его предупредить?_  
Эд малодушно решает ничего не говорить Джоуи. А Дэн просыпается, стоит Эду подойти к его кровати. Зевает, смотрит непонимающе, но действительно соглашается на предложение — Эд даже не верит в свою удачу. Дэн только уточняет:  
— Точно хочешь уехать сейчас, а не вместе со всеми?  
Эд полностью уверен в своем решении.  
Они выходят из домика, пока все еще спят, а горизонт едва высвечивается светло-голубой полосой рассвета. В машине почти не разговаривают, думают каждый о своем — по крайней мере Эд: невольно пытается вспомнить, о чем был его сон, но помнит только страх от погруженного в темноту дома и почерневшие от крови губы Джоуи. Поводит плечами и сам того не понимая трет собственные губы костяшками, глядя в окно на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи и здания.  
Дэн предлагает довезти его прямо до дома, но Эд отказывается, зато обменивается с ним номерами телефонов — лучше так, чем снова видеться.  
 _Ты же обещал ему подумать над его великолепным предложением, Эд._  
 _Не в этой жизни._  
 _Следующая настанет очень скоро, если вздумаешь играть чувствами психопата Дэнни._  
Эд боится этого. Мало ли что себе придумает Дэн после таких странных выходных на озере. Но размышлять об этом сейчас нет никакого желания, Эд хочет домой и вспомнить, о чем был этот пугающий сон. Ему кажется, что там было нечто важное, что он так легко упустил из виду.

На следующий день Эд подрезает растения, с трудом удерживая ножницы в руках от волнения. Он видел Джоуи только мельком и не решился тут же заговорить с ним, и чем больше проходит времени, тем больше ему кажется, что он не сможет и слова из себя выдавить.  
Весь день, что Эд провел дома после возвращения, он ругал себя, что ничего не пояснил, да и просто не предупредил Джоуи ни о прогулке с Дэном посреди ночи, ни о своем отъезде все с тем же Дэном. Эду от самого себя становится тошно, стоит подумать, как подобное поведение выглядит со стороны.  
 _Не пытайся даже к нему лезть._  
 _Нельзя его оставлять, Эд. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Дэн легко может переключиться на Джоуи, и это может произойти в любой момент._  
 _Эд, разуй глаза. Джо — в безопасности, а ты под прицелом не только своих бывших работодателей, но и внеочередного маньяка. В болотах Луизианы и то обстановка комфортнее, чем здесь._  
Эда еще долго снедают сомнения, пока не наступает время обеденного перерыва и к нему не подходит Джоуи — сам.  
— Пойдем обедать, — зовет и смотрит, чтобы тот пошел следом за ним в столовую.  
Идут молча, выбирают обед молча, садятся за стол и принимаются за еду молча, и Джоуи, кажется, вообще не замечает, что Эд с ним. Будто пригласил его по старой памяти, и Эду становится все хуже и хуже с каждой следующей минутой. Но тут Джоуи раскрывает рот, чтобы не только салат туда положить, и говорит:  
— Одно мне не дает покоя: ты нагородил мне столько историй про свой особый дар и про психоз Дэна, остерегал меня, а потом взял и укатил с ним. И это после того, как мы с тобой неплохо провели время, — наконец, смотрит Эду в глаза. — И еще ходил с таким лицом, будто страдал за всю Саудовскую Аравию. А утром я узнаю, что ты по-тихому свалил — все с тем же Дэном. Скажи честно: ты этого хотел? Дэнни настолько… лучше? Или что?  
Эд чувствует себя паршиво. Аппетит пропадает, шумная столовая вызывает чувство отвращения и беспомощности. И все потому, что он не знает, что говорить: вместо того, чтобы потратить остаток вчерашнего выходного дня на выдумывание добротной лжи или хотя бы полу-вранья, Эд никак не мог выбраться из состояния накатывающей депрессии от безысходности, и, соответственно, никаких идей у него не набралось. Кроме одной единственной — кардинальной, но, возможно, верной.  
 _«Джоуи ничего не знает?»_  
 _«…не хотелось бы потерять его»_  
От воспоминаний по телу пробегаются холодные мурашки.  
— Забудь, я был пьян и наговорил лишнего. Но… — пальцы Эда уже почти касаются руки Джоуи — он вовремя останавливает себя. — Прости, Джо, мне правда очень жаль. Это было моей ошибкой, нам лучше просто быть коллегами и… ну, в общем, чтобы все было как обычно. Как обычно — у коллег, а не… как на озере и… — выдыхает, чувствуя, как собственные слова встают ему поперек горла. — Есть расхотелось, я пойду.  
— Что? — Джоуи озадачен подобным ответом, но Эд просто встает и идет на выход.  
 _Ты что сделал?!_  
 _Все правильно, Эд. Ты не спаситель вселенной, у тебя нет яркого суперэластичного трико, чтобы побеждать злодеев. Пусть все идет своим чередом._  
 _Ты кинул Джоуи, ничерта ему не пояснив, Эд. И это после той охуенной ночи! Где твое милосердие?!_  
 _Главное, что остался здравый смысл. Ему нельзя быть с тобой, а тебе — с ним._  
Джоуи не догоняет его как в мелодраме, не говорит о том, что все неурядицы и ссоры можно оставить в прошлом и начать все сначала, не падает перед Эдом на колени, выкрикивая, как он страдает и любит его. Джоуи просто смотрит ему вслед, а потом со злостью швыряет в него коробочку с недоеденным салатом — попадает ровнехонько белобрысый в затылок, отчего волосы и плечи Эда оказываются обсыпаны аккуратно нарезанными кусочками перца, помидоров и огурчиков. Все в столовой притихают и перешептываются, обсуждая этот странный со стороны, но логичный в принципе поступок.  
Эд же ошарашено замирает на полпути к выходу, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами вперед и чувствует одновременно кошмарную обиду на подобный поступок, но вместе с тем — злость, жуткую затапливающую до самой макушки и кончиков пальцев злость. Он уже хочет вернуться и хорошенько впечатать поднос в лицо Джоуи, но тут раздается скрип стула по полу, а потом — и громкий голос самого Джоуи:  
— Ой, какая незадача, — быстро подходит к Эду. — Ты такой неуклюжий, пойдем, я помогу тебе убрать этот бардак, — не понижая громкости, утягивает его в коридор под недоумевающие взгляды коллег, а потом вталкивает в ближайший мужской туалет. — Хуй ты просто так свалишь со своим «мне очень жаль». Если не можешь назвать адекватную причину, то хотя бы извинись как следует.  
Джоуи зол и обижен не меньше Эда.  
Эд стряхивает овощи с волос и плеч, огрызается:  
— Устроил цирк для всех желающих. Ты вообще в своем уме? Что там о нас подумают?  
— Мне плевать, — Джоуи невесело усмехается, скрестив руки на груди.  
 _Конечно, Эд, что еще терять известному на весь ботанический сад жиголо, который встречается с крутой цыпочкой из отдела кадров!_  
У Эда сводит под ребрами и одновременно в груди становится тесно от накатывающего раздражения и бесконечной злобы из-за недоверия, из-за наглости предъявлять претензии, когда ничерта не знает о том, что было на самом деле, и когда у самого есть отношения, из-за дружбы с Дэном и из-за чертовой коробки с салатом!  
 _Эд, не надо…_  
 _А нехуй!_  
— Конечно, тебе плевать, — кривит губы, швыряя в Джоуи кусок помидора. — А что насчет Хогельман, а?  
Джоуи тут же меняется в лице — выгибает брови, не понимая:  
— А при чем тут…  
— Ты с ней трахаешься, почему я не могу найти себе кого-то еще?  
 _Не пори чушь, Эд! Ты только все усугубляешь!_  
Скулы Джоуи тут же становятся пунцовыми. А затем он сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Но я не поперся к ней сразу же после, как это сделал ты.  
— Да не было у нас с Дэном ничего! — Эд цедит сквозь зубы. — Не было и не будет. Мне тошно от одной только мысли.  
Джоуи вздыхает, трет лоб, нахмурившись. В этот момент Эду очень хочется прижать его к стене и…  
— Так получается, что между тобой и Дэном ничего нет? — Джоуи растерян, но при этом все еще раздражен.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда… О чем мы, блядь, спорим? Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? И зачем нам сокращать общение?  
— Потому что… — Эд чувствует, как у него сводит челюсть. Вздыхает. — Я не готов сейчас обсуждать это. Может, повременим?  
Джоуи сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и снова взрывается:  
— И когда ты будешь готов, а? Через неделю? Или месяц? Когда там у тебя созреет достойная отмазка? Просто скажи, что не хочешь со мной общаться, что тебе противно или ты разочаровался, скажи нормально. Это что, так сложно? — на последних словах он уже начинает повышать голос. — Мне эти твои «мне так жаль» и «это было ошибкой» нахер не сдались! Скажи, блядь, прямо!  
Это последняя капля.  
Эд больно толкает его в плечо: от неожиданности Джоуи запинается о небольшой порожек и налетает спиной на стену. Эд тут же впечатывает ладонь рядом с его головой, едва не прижимаясь, смотрит сверху вниз. У него все внутри горит и требует повторения того, что было в выходные, чтобы снова было жарко, хорошо и прямо здесь и сейчас, без мрачных мыслей о том, что будет дальше. Он стискивает шею Джоуи раньше, чем тот успевает возмутиться, а потом наклоняется и целует. Гладкая круглая сережка задевает верхнюю губу, Эд толкается языком, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь всем телом. Голова идет кругом — Эда ужасает и одновременно радует подобная реакция. Он даже не думает, что ему могут ответить, просто прижимает Джоуи к себе, пихая колено между ног и лапая. А Джоуи стискивает запястье Эда и его волосы на затылке, не давая отстраниться и целуя глубже.  
Когда слышат шаги, едва успевают отстраниться друг от друга и наспех поправить одежду и волосы. Дверь открывается, и заходит один из парней, с которым они работают в одной смене. Тот смотрит на них вопросительно, заметив растрепанный вид и раскрасневшиеся скулы, и запирается в одной из кабинок.  
— После работы жду тебя у выхода, — Джоуи облизывает и вытирает губы, старается не смотреть на Эда. Выходит из туалета, толкнув дверь так сильно, что та громко ударяется ручкой об стену.  
Эд выравнивает дыхание, глядя на себя в зеркало и, пригладив волосы, убеждается, что на одежде не осталось овощей.  
 _Эд, ты попал._  
 _Настало время для переосмысления твоей системы ценностей._  
Вопреки голосу разума Эд чувствует себя до одури счастливым.

День тянется бесконечно.  
Пытаясь уйти от собственных мыслей, Эд делает кучу дел: занимается сразу и уходом за растениями, и подготовкой саженцев, и помогает разгрузить поставку удобрений и земли в тяжеленных пакетах. К концу дня он выматывается так, что еле ноги волочит, поэтому его сил не остается даже на душ — разве что еле-еле получается переодеться, потратив на это вместо обычных двух минут целых десять.  
Джоуи ждет его у выхода для персонала. Стоит, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы куртки, пинает мыском кеда стену — похож на трудного подростка, а не двадцатипятилетнего парня. Когда он видит Эда, то сразу выпрямляется, но на лице ни тени улыбки. Вид у него напряженный.  
— Ко мне или к тебе? — спрашивает сразу, как только тот подходит ближе.  
— Ко мне, — отвечает Эд так же серьезно.  
Спускаются в метро и всю дорогу молчат, иногда поглядывая друг на друга, будто едут кого-то грабить. От метро тоже шагают в тяжелой тишине до самого дома, где Эд снял квартирку, — это многоэтажный серый дом с раздолбанным крыльцом и граффити в подъезде. В скрипучем тесном лифте с ними едут две женщины с покупками, поэтому и тут не удается начать непринужденную беседу.  
А стоит неприметной двери квартиры на пятнадцатом этаже за ними закрыться, как Эд набирает в грудь воздуха, но тут же выдыхает и делает решительный шаг к Джоуи. Целует его напористо и сильно, словно после разговора в туалете не было многочасового перерыва. Прижимается к Джоуи всем телом, стискивает его запястья, не давая возможности оттолкнуть себя, поцелуи спускаются на шею и становятся почти болезненными и больше похожими на укусы, отчего тот вздрагивает и слабо стонет.  
— Эд, по… погоди, — сглатывает и запрокидывает голову, не особенно-то и пытаясь освободиться.  
В голове у Эда туман, но одно он осознает точно и безошибочно: он хочет Джоуи — всего, себе. На остальное — плевать. Даже не представляет, что будет делать, если сейчас тот заявит, что хотел просто поговорить и выпить чаю.  
Джоуи все-таки высвобождает руки и толкает Эда в плечи, отстраняя. Смотрит ему в глаза и дышит так же, как и он — тяжело и жадно.  
— Требую душ, кофе и печенюшек, — хмыкает и аккуратно улыбается, словно в поисках поддержки. — А потом можем… продолжить. Главное — запал не растеряй.  
— У меня с этим все нормально, — Эд приподнимает бровь. У него неправдоподобно легко получается скрыть облегчение.  
К моменту, когда Джоуи выходит из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах, горячий кофе уже ждет его на столе вместе с бутербродами из хлебцов и колбасы. Эд оборачивается с кружкой в руках, услышав шаги, и его взгляд упирается в бледный обнаженный торс с множеством веснушек на плечах и груди. Капелька воды, соскользнув с волос, падает на выпирающую косточку ключицы и сбегает вниз, прочерчивая влажную прозрачную дорожку до самого соска — розового и напряженного. Это ведь первый раз, когда Эд видит Джоуи без одежды. Да еще и при таком ярком освещении.  
 _А может, ну его, этот кофе, а, Эд? Закинь красавчика на плечо и доставь в спальню — без суеты и лишних разговоров._  
 _Самый лучший вариант, Эд. А то со стояком трудно будет беседу беседовать._  
Эд сглатывает, стискивая кружку пальцами так, что она готова треснуть, и кивает на бутерброды.  
— Печенья нет, но… вот, — прочищает горло. — Устроит?  
— Да, спасибо, — Джоуи встрепывает мокрые волосы и зачесывает их пальцами назад. Отпив кофе, довольно прикрывает глаза, но потом серьезно спрашивает: — Так что там точно насчет Дэна?  
Эд отставляет кружку на столешницу позади себя.  
— Ты можешь мне верить, а можешь пообсохнуть и… — слово «уйти» он никак не может произнести, чувствуя, как в горле встает ком, но Джоуи его понимает без слов. Только кивает, соглашаясь выслушать.  
 _Попытка номер два, Эд?_  
Эд задумчиво кусает губу. Ему вообще не хочется обсуждать это, но в итоге он говорит:  
— Я только хотел уберечь тебя от опасности. Знаю, что поступил импульсивно и необдуманно. Все, что я рассказал тогда на озере —правда, но Дэн ясно дал понять, что будет очень зол, если я поделюсь этим с кем угодно. И тем более — с тобой.  
— Так Дэн убивает людей или не убивает? — спрашивает спокойно, но смотрит внимательно, серьезно. Во взгляде не видно ни насмешки, ни недоверия. Разве что обеспокоенность.  
— Я видел это, — Эд демонстрирует свои руки.  
Джоуи смотрит на них — ладони, обтянутые черной кожей перчаток, благодаря которым так легко можно узнать о человеке все, что захочется.  
— Но… — переводит взгляд на лицо Эда, — ты не можешь быть уверен, что вещь, которую ты… трогал, принадлежит Дэну. Так?  
— Я все вижу от лица владельца. И я могу сказать наверняка — он напугал меня до усрачки не только тем, что я узнал благодаря его пальто, — Эд вспоминает, как он выбивал стекло в двери на балкон, пытаясь выбраться. — Но я тебе уже рассказывал… Ты можешь пообещать мне, что никогда не заговоришь с ним об этом? — с трудом скрывает волнение.  
Джоуи ставит чашку в сторону и притягивает Эда к себе за футболку.  
— Обещаю, — говорит серьезно, а Эду кажется, что он замечает сомнение в его взгляде, но Джоуи тут же переводит тему, улыбнувшись: — Есть у тебя в этой милой квартирке кровать? А то завтра на работу, не хотелось бы наставить синяков на кухне.  
И Эд поддается — он больше не может думать обо всем, не хочет раз за разом осуждать себя, что можно было сделать иначе. Улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как тяжелая ноша валится с плеч, пусть и на одну ночь.  
— Если найдешь кровать, я вручу тебе медаль.


End file.
